


King-Regent

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: The Once and Future King [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Court Politics, F/M, Female Merlin, Jousting, Miscarriage, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, POV Morgana, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, The Old Religion, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Morgause are gone but the turmoil they left still has to be dealt with. And Uther is not making a quick recovery. Despite Arthur's protests, someone needs to firmly take over to prevent any further invasions because the kingdom seems weak without a clear leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have been using a map that AO3 user versaphile kindly drew up for the Merlin fandom as my basis for directions and such for this fic. But as things get fairly specific in discussion of Essetir and whether Camelot has a claim to the kingdom they ought to pursue (in this first chapter), I'm going to link it in case of any confusion.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037453/chapters/2069264

The morning after they retook the citadel was surreal. Merlin and Arthur woke up in their own bed after nearly a fortnight in exile. Gwaine was camped out in the doorway to protect them and Merlin saw that Leon and Geraint were sleeping in the antechamber. Merlin went down to the kitchens through empty corridors and found everything unchanged in the kitchens. It was still almost too hot to breathe and full of bustling motion and the clangs of pots and pans and the scents of food.

“Highness!” Adara wrapped Merlin in a spontaneous embrace. Merlin hugged her back. They attracted the attention of everyone in the room.

“You were all unharmed by Morgause’s time in power?” Merlin asked of everyone. They all made agreeing noises. “If you need a day or a few days, it won’t come out of your pay or anything. I know that Morgause is cruel. You’re all fine to work?” There were more agreeing noises.

“It was mostly the knights, highness,” Adara said. “Morgana wanted to win their loyalty but Morgause would go to talk to them and the dungeons would ring with screams.”

“If it is not overstepping,” Audrey the Head Cook spoke up, “Gaius might make some of Morgana’s nightmare tonic for Uther and the knights who were held here. I had to serve Morgause during one of her ‘talks’ and it… it was dreadful.”

“Of course it is not overstepping. I will make the suggestion to Gaius immediately. We cannot repay the loyalty the knights showed us despite it perhaps being wiser for them to bow to the new regime with callousness.”

Audrey bowed in agreement. “I will send your breakfast up momentarily. The bacon is almost finished, highness.”

“Thank you, Audrey,” Merlin replied. “Oh, Gwaine and Leon and Geraint slept in our chambers last night to keep watch. They’ll need food as well.” Audrey nodded in agreement. Merlin kissed Adara on the cheek before heading up to make the suggestion to Gaius. He received it well and agreed that he would start making a large portion of the potion for everyone who was suffering from nightmares that very morning. Merlin went back to her chambers and arrived just after Paxton brought the breakfast tray as everyone was sitting down at the table together.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Gwaine was exhausted. Leon and Geraint were in a subdued mood. Merlin was tired. Physically she was alright, but she just felt completely drained. Arthur seemed to be alright but did not attempt to make conversation. Instead he looked up to the doorway every time footsteps passed in the corridor. No one had the heart to ask if he was looking for his sister or his father. Neither would be coming.

After breakfast, Merlin went to help Gaius with his preparations. Gwen was charged with taking down all of the foreign emblems that Morgause had put up and having them burned. The knights had been sent into the lower town to assess any damages and begin repairs while the servants made certain that the knights’ quarters were cleaned from the slaughter to be inhabitable. Of course, Gwaine had followed Merlin to Gaius’.

As it was only the three of them and they all very much doubted they would be disturbed, Gaius started in on a lecture about the dangers of childbearing and how Merlin’s behavior over the past months had been unnecessarily risky given her situation. Apparently horseback riding itself, not only a fall, increased the chance of miscarriage and Merlin ought to have been resting more and avoiding strenuous labor and heat and Gaius was lamenting her diet as well. Gaius was apparently quite shocked that she had not lost the baby simply because she had not drastically changed her habits.

Merlin was less shocked. She had not grown up amongst the wealthy, who did have the privilege to be able to do little to nothing for months on end. “Every pregnant woman in Ealdor kept to their usual chores until the very end of their time,” Merlin informed Gaius. “And unlike them, I haven’t gotten all that tired. So I didn’t take rests.” Gaius made a grumpy sound.

“That is true—peasant women don’t stop working and they don’t lose their babies with any more frequency than noblewomen do,” Gwaine agreed. In his exhaustion, he seemed immune to Gaius’ eyebrow of disapproval. Merlin was not quite tired enough that she did not feel guilty despite the fact she really had not done anything wrong and clearly both she and her son were fine.

Gaius started muttering about the necessity of vigilance and physical examinations to assure the baby’s continued health. He looked less grumpy when Merlin acquiesced to that without a fight. He pressed uncomfortably on her stomach for a few moments and was then satisfied with what Merlin already knew: her son was fine. Gaius let her get back to making a large quantity of sleeping draught.

Gwaine was fast asleep by midmorning, head pillowed on his arms on the table. Merlin worried a little about how long it had taken Gwaine to fall asleep the night before so she and Gaius worked around him rather than disturb him. By dinnertime, they had replenished much of Gaius’ stores of tinctures and medicines and Merlin had made enough sleeping draught to probably last a whole week and they had made notes of what herbs and suchness Gaius needed to restock before he could make more.

Merlin and Arthur ate dinner in the main hall so that all the citizens of the citadel could drop through and see them as they returned. The knights had confirmed that there had been less than a dozen households still living in the lower town and Morgause had not even been in charge for a full fortnight. Additionally, enough of the servants had left that the only part of the castle running as usual was the kitchen. Merlin had never had anyone so pleased to see her in her life. Lots of the returning citizens cried at the sight of her and Arthur sitting at the high table with crowns on. Arthur seemed to take it well enough but Merlin was extremely uncomfortable. She had just wanted to eat a meal and now people were sobbing at her. Of course, Arthur seemed to be quite lost in thought, so it was entirely possible that he had not noticed the droves of people crying at them and therefore did not know that he ought to be uncomfortable.

As everyone returned to the citadel, all necessary repairs were at least done and the entire castle was cleaned from top to bottom. There were a depressing number of funerals, corpses having been abandoned with the citadel. Hence the cleaning that spread across the entire citadel. The short afternoon showers were welcomed for the way they blew the scent of death out of the citadel. Able-bodied men were hired to repair the throne room that Morgana had half-demolished. The pieces of the thrones were salvaged and repaired within a week and placed in the audience room. It did have pretty windows, though every time the nobles had to be assembled, it was just shy of having enough room to be comfortable.

After the first few days, Arthur had sent the knights to assure the nobles who had not already returned that he had retaken the citadel and Morgause and Morgana had definitely withdrawn and their lands were secure once more. All of the nobles who typically lived in the citadel returned by the time the thrones were repaired.

Merlin sent a letter to each of their allies explaining the situation to dispel any rumors before they could really begin. She knew that they could not afford to lose allies with how many repairs they had had to pay for this year and it only half over. Merlin was loath to allow Morgause to cause the people any further distress, even if only in the form of raised taxes.

Merlin also wrote a letter to Kearia, asking about Cenred and offering to discuss treaty terms if someone else was taking over. Merlin had the feeling that Cenred may very well have outlived his usefulness to Morgause and that was why he had not accompanied his army into Camelot. Kearia repaid the letter in kind, saying that Cenred was indeed dead and the pretender with the best claim to the throne was Cenred’s cousin Lot, who was Cenred’s father’s younger brother’s eldest child.

Council was called to discuss the information. Uther was physically present but not in any state to make decisions. He was vacant in the face and seemed far away in mind from his body. But Arthur would not hold council without his father’s presence. No one had the heart to argue with his protestations that it would seem only more treason to exclude the King from his own council.

Merlin was berated for writing the letter to Kearia in the first place by most of Uther’s advisors. Arthur told them all to shut up. Geoffrey supported Arthur in saying that as they now had a war-claim to Essetir from markedly defeating the army, it would have been irresponsible for no one to inquire as to why Cenred had not accompanied his army.

They then spoke of what they knew of Lot’s character. By all accounts, he was a cruel and petty man that Cenred had been right to banish to a tiny fortress in the mountains. Will still lived in Essetir and Merlin protested their allowing such a man to take the throne when they had a claim and could protect the people.

“There’s a natural divide in the land because of the mountains,” Cador protested. “How could we hold so much territory?”

“And Tir Mor and Essetir share a long border,” Sir Hector added. “Tir Mor is Saxon-occupied. We would require a standing presence on that border and Essetir’s army is all dead.”

Merlin did not much care. “All the more reason they should not be left to invasion. Cenred may have been led by Morgause’s pretty looks but his people should not suffer for his mistakes.” 

“We can take your old village without too much fuss,” Owen suggested. “Your friends would be safe.”

“That’s Kearia’s territory,” Merlin shook her head. “We oughtn’t invade her.”

“Not to sound treasonous, but we lack a fighting force prepared to face the kind of magic Kearia has,” Christian agreed. “There are only two wise courses: either she cedes to our claim to the entire kingdom or we leave her alone.”

“Yes, our own army has been tested enough this year,” Arthur agreed. “I’ve no desire to go back to war anytime soon.”

“Essetir’s longest border is with Mercia, which we already have an alliance with,” Maddock spoke up, pointing at the map of Albion in the middle of the table. “The border with Anglia is short and we already have a border with Nemeth.”

“Why don’t we have an alliance with them?” Merlin asked.

Geoffrey answered her, “A disagreement about a space of territory called Gedref. Rodor, King of Nemeth, believes that it belongs to them. Uther believes we have the proper claim. For the moment, it’s marked as Camelot territory on most maps, even in Nemeth.”

“How large is that territory?”

“Not large, you can ride the borders of it in a few hours,” Arthur replied.

“Could we not offer treaty by ceding Gedref? If we take Essetir…”

“Essetir is certainly the larger territory by far. Cenred has spread his borders well,” Owen agreed. “Does Gedref have any important trade route?”

“Gedref has a labrynth, not farmland,” Arthur replied. “But also our sea access. That’s why Rodor wants it.”

“Oh, our sea access is important,” Merlin sighed. “I suppose that’s not feasible.”

“Nemeth might offer treaty if we take Essetir, merely to dissuade aggressions,” Christian spoke up. “They can’t know how much of a blow our forces took and might think we’d decided to expand willy-nilly.”

“That’s true,” Arthur nodded. “Rodor has a grown daughter.”

“A good place to start offering treaty,” Owen said dryly with a small smirk. Merlin rolled her eyes but Arthur nodded.

“Perhaps we can send someone with a knight guard to Essetir to see how things are progressing at their court. Rodor is a reasonable man and we have not been at war with him since Father won Gedref when I was a child. There is no reason to suppose that it would change anytime soon. And obviously Cenred had enough peace on his border with Tir Mor to entertain Morgause’s ambitions.” Arthur turned to Uther, “Father, what do you think?” Uther reacted to Arthur’s voice, turning towards him but his expression did not change, nor did he make any reply. Arthur’s face crumpled for a moment.

“We will send someone to assess the situation and not make any hasty decisions,” Cador said. “Your father would be proud of your diplomacy.”

“Yes, Cador,” Arthur agreed. “We will not make any hasty decisions.”

“I will go to Essetir as your ambassador,” Hector offered. “I have men from my lands that can guard me, so we don’t deplete the numbers in the citadel any further.”

“Thank you, Hector,” Arthur nodded. Hector had been one of Uther’s favorites since before the Purge. Even Merlin knew that Uther would not disapprove of Hector taking the honor of this post.

Hector left with his personal guards as escort the next morning, promising to send word as soon as he arrived of the names and claims of all the pretenders at court in Essetir.


	2. A Decision on Essetir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot I used Anglia as one of the Five Kingdoms Uther treaties with in season 2. Oops! So I've gone back and taken "treaty with Anglia" out of the reasons to take over Essetir. Sorry for that.

As the days passed, everyone slowly accepted that Uther was not going to make a quick recovery. The more pessimistic nobles began murmuring about the possibility of him never recovering at all. Uther could very rarely follow a conversation enough to answer a question and had obviously sunk into a deep despair. Left to his own devices, he would not rise or eat or dress, only lay in bed, staring up at his canopy looking very distressed. Uther was in no state to run a kingdom. At least, everyone accepted this fact but Arthur. Arthur refused to believe that his father would not be fully recovered in time for the jousting tournament in a fortnight. Not one of Arthur’s closest companions had the heart to argue with him outright, so they all sort of worked around his delusion.

Thankfully Rollins, having spent so many years keeping Uther on schedule that he was the most qualified person to keep the kingdom running, turned his attentions to Arthur to prevent the situation becoming awkward. He put Arthur onto the King’s schedule, having audiences, leading council, speaking to the nobles, reading correspondence, without Arthur really noticing. Merlin and Leon filled in the duties that Arthur could not. Arthur no longer had time for training every day, so Leon led training. Merlin took charge of the castle, making sure that everyone had settled back into their usual roles and that those who had died were replaced and their families provided for, as well as looking over the little day to day tasks that had to be approved-menus for meals, etc.

With Rollins attending to Arthur rather than Uther and Morgana nowhere to be found, Gwen took over care of the King to fill her days. She roused him from bed and coaxed him to eat and take his medicine, and helped him dress and combed his hair. It kept Gwen busy and kept Uther at least looking respectable and neat. All of which was important because, while Arthur may have taken over many of his father’s duties without seeming to notice, he insisted that Uther attend most functions so that he could attempt to consult him before making a final decision. Uther only rarely gave any sort of response to Arthur’s questions, but it did make Arthur feel better that he was not taking over his father’s kingdom under his nose. Of course, if Uther had been able to express it, he probably would have preferred that Arthur not be quite so concerned on the matter as to sort of accidentally parade his father’s broken heart in front of the entire castle, but Merlin found it amusing so she kept quiet on the matter.

As Arthur was Regent for his father in all but name, the nobles and older knights said nothing about Arthur’s insistence on not taking the title just yet. After all, perhaps Arthur’s prayers would be heard and Uther would make a full recovery and then it would be easier for him to take back the reins, so to speak. Merlin silently and selfishly hoped that Uther would not recover. His malady was completely unmagical in origin and Arthur could not blame anything but his father’s ban on magic for Morgana turning so easily to Morgause should Uther die of a broken heart. Therefore, if Arthur showed the same temperament in grief as his father, Merlin would not have to flee the kingdom and her own husband in terror. She quite disliked the idea of having to flee Arthur and Camelot.

Sir Hector’s letter eventually arrived, saying that there were three serious claimants to the throne at court in Essetir: Lot, another cousin of Cenred’s with a better disposition but a shakier claim named Tudor, and a woman claiming right of Regent for her very young son who was apparently Cenred’s child. The woman was a Lady Myrna and she had indeed been linked to Cenred in gossip but Hector stated that only about half the court believed it to be Cenred’s child and some of the crueler tongues said that the baby was not even hers but the child of one of her servants stolen to put her on the throne. However, Lady Myrna had not given Cenred a single one of her men and she had the largest army in Essetir with over a hundred men, so she was not to be trifled with.

The council was promptly convened to discuss the situation with Essetir. Tudor’s claim was tenuous at best and he had only a handful of fighting men. While he might make a good king, it was unlikely he could take the throne. Lady Myrna’s claim was just as specious but she had a small army and was well-liked at court, possibly well-liked enough for her claims of the child’s parentage to not be questioned. However, it was not certain. Lot’s claim was legitimate and he also had a fighting force, though no one knew exactly how many men it was. Some said as little as twenty while others insisted it was at least as large as Lady Myrna’s. Merlin had the sinking feeling it probably was as large as Lady Myrna’s because the man really ought not to be left charge of an ass.

Uther was not having one of his better days and therefore expressed no opinion on the matter. Gwen had put him in a very flattering outfit though. He looked regal even with his blank stare.

Christian, Urien, and Owen all wanted to invade Essetir to expand. They cited the resources and taxes and ease of capture given both the lack of opposing forces and a legitimate war-claim.

Cador, Bors, and Maddock favored leaving the other kingdom to its own devices, saying that they lacked the manpower to invade anyone. Morgause had certainly not been squeamish about the idea of death during her invasion. However, many of the guards and townsfolk had done what Merlin had done and hid. Given that Morgause had been trying to take over, only those who had either not been able to run in time or refused to hide had died. She had been taking the soldiers straight to the throne room after all. A Queen needed subjects and servants. So, yes, quite a few knights had died. However, it was not a majority. They still had a very legitimate number of knights and soldiers.

Merlin wanted to claim Essetir to spare the people a tyrant. She knew what it was like to be a peasant, at the whim of a distant King. A cruel man like Lot would make their lives much more unpleasant than they had any need to be. Arthur at least cared about his people. They would be sent help and resources when they needed it. Taxes would be reasonable.

Arthur wished his father was in good enough health to give his opinion. He went back and forth- not wanting to go back to war but neither being able to conscious the idea of an entire kingdom being left to a man like Lot when he could stop it. Without his father or Morgana to influence the decision, Arthur was left uncertain what he ought to do.

Geoffrey stayed quiet throughout the discussion. Once everyone had said their piece, he spoke up to give his opinion. “We have more than enough men to face down the few warriors left in Essetir. Even if Lot and Myrna combine forces, we have more than enough to face down two hundred soldiers. And I rather doubt Myrna and Lot will combine forces because the reason Lot was banished from court was Myrna claimed that he tried to force her into bed. I doubt any woman would ever forgive that, no matter the circumstances, and Lot is a petty man who would likely not agree for spite. So, taking Essetir is feasible. It is merely a question of whether we wish to.”

“So long as we have the men, there’s no real argument against it,” Merlin pointed out. “We’d gain taxpayers and good arable land. It could lead to treaty with Nemeth which has ample sea access to facilitate trade with Olaf.”

Bran nodded. “And our Christian conscious… We cannot leave innocents to the whim of a tyrant if we have a right to intercede on their behalf.” Merlin ignored him, but it seemed to make Urien feel better about the matter.

“What say you?” Urien asked Arthur. Arthur sighed heavily. Uther had not miraculously roused during Geoffrey’s little speech. Merlin patted his arm sympathetically. She knew he wanted his father’s approval of the decisions he was making on his behalf. It was understandable but his hesitance to act was not the most auspicious tactic.

“I suppose we wait for Hector’s next letter to arrive. If Lady Myrna or Lord Tudor takes the throne, the people would be in safe hands and we can offer treaty to them. But if Lot is going to take the throne, then we can have a plan of attack at the ready.”

Deciding on the plan of attack involved a lengthy discussion of mountain passes and exactly how many men should be sent. Merlin was bored out of her mind but unable to leave for the hours it took. Of course, the plan itself boiled down to the men go through the mountain and march on the court. Nice and simple and easy to remember. Merlin was not at all certain how it had taken three hours to figure out that the men go through a mountain pass and besiege the court. Of course, she had stopped listening after the first quarter hour and just tried not to fall asleep.

Merlin finally got to get up and have dinner two hours after her usual mealtime and she was more than a little irritated about it. Arthur did not seem to notice. Gwaine definitely noticed and he started telling tavern tales, the same ones Merlin had already heard, admittedly, but he was correct that they would irritate her less than any other attempt to make conversation. She just wanted to eat her food.

Hector was written, informing him of the general plan to leave well enough alone if anyone but Lot took the throne and ordering him to inform them the moment someone did.

Of course, Hector and Essetir were not the only concern. The jousting tournament was fast approaching and preparations had to be made. One of the nobles’ lands had been burnt by Cenred’s invading army and they had to be supplied with food. Merlin thought it was merely another point in favor of inavading Essetir-more food to share from. Additionally, Merlin’s protocol lessons had started back up. Maddock insisted that with Arthur poised to take over as Regent any day that despite the other claims on her time, it really ought to be a priority. Merlin felt the urge to either hit him or hex him. She did neither. As much as she disliked Maddock’s teaching methods, she did benefit from learning history and politics and such. And the information was becoming slowly more interesting. Merlin finally knew almost everyone in the families Maddock had wanted her to memorize and so they talked about the history of the King’s Council and the importance of making laws with a specific sort of punishment built in for precedence. They also spoke of the political ramifications of taking Essetir, with their law code so dissimilar and the potential outcomes of a treaty with Nemeth, namely that Arthur might acquire a wife. Merlin left early that day. Maddock did not bring it up again.

Merlin did begin to tire more easily, as Gaius thought she ought to have done from the start of her pregnancy. She got in the habit of sitting in a small throne with a thick pillow on the seat in one of the private audience halls to approve whatever the servants brought to her attention. She had not the stamina to go about the castle to each and every one. Neither she nor Gwen heard any discontent over the new arrangement, for which Merlin was quite grateful. She sat for most of her day- council, audiences, protocol lessons, meals- and still managed to sleep through the night. It was a very strange change in routine but Merlin consoled herself that it was only another month until she gave birth and then she would probably regain her normal strength within the month following. It would not be permanent. Gaius’ concern for her health might be permanent, though. He would insist on a short physical examination, wherein he pushed on and poked at her stomach uncomfortably, at least thrice a week. Merlin had to fend off entirely too many leading questions about her health from courtiers with nothing else to do but gossip. It was both awkward and distressing. Arthur was absolutely no help, as he was understandably more concerned about his father’s health and the kingdom because Arthur well knew that Merlin was fine.


	3. Jousting Tournament

Despite all the necessary preparations the jousting tournament sort of snuck up on everyone. Arthur and the knights all put their names in the day before the tournament. It was mildly embarrassing. Thankfully, though, they had remembered to enter at all. Arthur was waiting on tenterhooks for news from Hector and Essetir.

Merlin had to start the tournament. Uther had been dressed and a crown put on his head but that was the extent of his presence. Gwen kindly held Merlin’s hand as she welcomed everyone to Camelot and the tournament and wished them luck. Lancelot rode up to the box and stood up in the saddle to get a kiss of luck from Gwen, since he was riding in the first joust. Gwen laughed at him as she leaned over and met him for a kiss. The kiss almost got more applause than Lancelot’s subsequent win.

Of course, Arthur could not be outdone. He rode into the arena and demanded a kiss as well. Merlin carefully leaned over the rail, trying not to put too much pressure on her stomach. Arthur trusted Hengreon a little more than Lancelot trusted his horse and had one foot in the stirrup and the other on the saddle to raise him up higher so Merlin didn’t have to go as far to reach him. Her crown still slid off her hair though and Arthur had to catch it. There was laughter in the crowd. Gwen set the crown back on Merlin’s head and Arthur won his joust.

The first day of the tournament was lovely. It was like Morgause had never even happened. Arthur and his knights all won their jousts and it was a beautiful day and nothing went wrong. Everyone was on top of the world that night at the feast. They ate and drank and danced late into the night.

The next day was not nearly so easy. It started out well. Arthur woke her up with slow, soft kisses. Leon and Geraint joined them for breakfast. Gwaine was the first joust and won easily. But then one of the foreign contestants used magic in his joust. Just a little parlor trick that flashed sun into his opponent’s face to blind him for a moment. The trick was perhaps a little less than noble, but harmless. Unfortunately, it was a little too good and everyone noticed. There were audible gaps from the audience. Merlin felt her heart jump into her throat. Gwen grabbed at Merlin’s hand, both of them frozen. The guards looked to Merlin but her tongue would not obey her head. Arthur and Gwaine and Lancelot came rushing into the sudden hush in the arena and Arthur ordered the man’s imprisonment.

“What do you want me to do?” Merlin asked quietly. Arthur could not hear her from across the arena but he knew what she wanted to know. Arthur got a running start and climbed over the rails into the box.

“We’ll continue the tournament and settle this matter tonight,” Arthur announced. “Are you alright?” he murmured softly, just for her. Merlin nodded. Arthur kissed her gently. “We’ll figure it out. Just sit up here and look pretty for a few more hours. You can do that.”

“And I’m right here with you,” Gwen stated emphatically. Merlin nodded. She could manage. Arthur jumped back down from the box, the show off.

Merlin called out the next competitors and the tournament continued uninterrupted, but she and Gwen held hands for the rest of the afternoon. Merlin had been looking forward to the joust as a reprieve from the stresses of having taken over the kingdom. Clearly that was not going to work out for her. No, instead, she was going to have to watch her husband flounder about trying not to change his father’s laws while simultaneously not ordering a man burnt at the stake for a silly parlor trick. How had this happened? What had made that man think that was a remotely good idea? Why did these things always happen?

Once Merlin had made her way up to the castle, though, she discovered that Arthur had spent the afternoon making plans. Arthur was in their chambers with Geoffrey and had given strict orders not to be disturbed. Merlin assumed that did not apply to her, but Gwen went off to congratulate her husband on his continued success in the tournament.

“But sire… they did nothing of the sort,” Geoffrey was protesting. “You can read the records yourself. I had expected them to, but they never brought it up.”

“Close the door,” Arthur told her. Merlin did. She felt as confused as Geoffrey looked. “Geoffrey, you aren’t understanding me. Morgause and Morgana lifted the ban on magic. Write it down.”

Merlin and Geoffrey’s mouths both fell open.

“Certainly one way to offer peace to your sister,” Merlin babbled inanely.

“You want me to falsify the records?” Geoffrey asked quietly.

“Why do you think we aren’t discussing this in council?” Arthur demanded irritably. He rubbed at his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. Geoffrey nodded and bent down to “fix” the records. Merlin held her tongue for a moment, but she was still not entirely clear on the plan.

“But… all magic can’t be legal, Arthur. What are we going to do?”

“My impetuous sister merely lifted the ban on magic because she felt it was the right thing to do. I, the responsible sibling raised to be King, am going to concede to her that an entire group of people cannot be put to death, but that magic used to harm or break existing laws will be punished according to precedent. Which should be both vague enough to be easily agreed to in the emergency council I’m about to call and specific enough to live with.”

“You have already thought this through…” Geoffrey commented.

“I noticed Morgana showing signs of magic recently. I could not order her put to death, even before I discovered that we are related by blood. So yes, I had thought about how to modify the law to spare her life and with her and Morgause taking over the kingdom, I have a ready excuse to change the ban to a more reasonable law. We both know Father was out of his mind with grief and rage when he wrote the ban, which is not a good state of mind for making important decisions.”

“Yes, your father was certainly not in the correct state of mind to write new laws. All of his advisors, myself included, cautioned him against a hasty decision, but he was too enraged to listen to anything we might suggest. Your law is more like what kept the kingdom running smoothly for centuries with magic rife at court. If someone used their magic for ill, they had broken some other law or had at least insulted someone enough to warrant a duel.”

“Those have been my thoughts for the past year or so. The kingdom was perfectly fine for centuries with magic allowed, even with dragonlords on the throne. And no one group is all good or all evil when you’re speaking of more than a dozen or so people. There are hundreds in Albion with magical ability, and most seem to live like any other of their station in other kingdoms.”

“And so they did here as well,” Geoffrey reassured him. “And Morgana certainly did showcase that she is a witch while she had the throne. Without lifting the ban, you could never have received her back at court.”

“Father would not want Morgana exiled,” Arthur agreed. “You’ve altered the records? None will question?”

“Maddock may notice, but he’s an intelligent man. He will not say anything to anyone but myself. And if I may, I believe one of his sisters has the gift. He would understand the situation better than some.”

“That will have to be good enough,” Merlin murmured. Arthur nodded. They summoned the council and lied.

Arthur claimed that he had been going over the changes Morgana and Morgause had made to ascertain there had been no alteration to the ban with two witches on the throne. He certainly needed to know before he sentenced the Mercian knight. Everyone agreed, wondering why Arthur had called council.

“Morgana lifted the ban on magic. All magic is currently legal in Camelot.” At least one of those sentences was true. Merlin made certain that she had a grave, serious expression. No one knew quite how to react. Maddock looked a little more confused than the rest, but as Geoffrey had anticipated, he did not speak against Arthur’s claim.

“Geoffrey, why did you allow them to do that?” Christian demanded.

“Would you have argued with Morgause, lord?” Geoffrey retorted with clear offense in his tone.

“Geoffrey was merely recording the Queen’s decisions, the Queen who could have had his head had she wished it,” Bors interjected. “He’s not to blame for this. We should have thought of this possibility sooner. Morgana and Morgause are both witches, their mother was too. Of course they would lift the ban. It’s why they took the kingdom in the first place.”

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “Which is why I even thought to check. I’m inclined to be merciful to this knight. He only performed a small trick and no one was hurt. If I offer refusal of a duel to his opponent in the joust, everyone’s honor should be settled.”

“And the treaty with Mercia unshaken- he’s from Mercia,” Merlin added.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgment. “But we need to make a law regarding magic. It cannot be legal to do anything so long as it’s done with magic. Some things ought not be done.”

“Of course,” Cador nodded. “Magic cannot be used to break any other laws. That’s straightforward enough and simple. I believe we used something like that before your father instituted the ban.”

“I believe we did,” Geoffrey agreed.

“And we’ll need something about not causing harm, for things that are not clearly against any specific law,” Arthur prompted.

Owen gave him that one, “Magic cannot be used to cause harm to others or another’s belongings or property.”

“Good. Geoffrey, put those two down- cannot break other laws, cannot harm other’s or other’s property.”

“Yes, sire,” Geoffrey agreed. “A most wise decision.”

“Very wise,” Christian echoed. The sentiment bounced across the room from every tongue, seemingly sincerely. Everyone seemed content with the new laws and to believe that Morgana had been the one to change the law. Merlin wondered a little if she would take the offering as intended when she heard, for Morgana would know full well that she had forgotten to lift the ban. She would have to know that Arthur had done it and then given the credit to her.

The entire citadel was summoned to the great hall: knights, nobles, servants, townsfolk. Merlin stood by Arthur’s side as he made the same announcement to the people: Morgana had lifted the ban on magic and two new laws, more lenient ones, had replaced it. There was a sort of hush and then applause started in about five or six different corners at once. Merlin was almost certain that Gwaine was one of the instigators, but it had not only been their intimate acquaintances that had begun the applause. The more lenient code seemed to have gone over well enough with the majority.

Messengers were arranged to be sent out first thing in the morning to all the corners of the kingdom to convey the news.

Of course, the knight from Mercia still had to be dealt with. He was summoned to the audience room. His opponent was summoned as well. The throne room was still being repaired, so the thrones continued to sit in the audience chamber.

The poor man was terrified. He had not been invited to the announcement about the new laws. Arthur quickly reassured him that he was in luck.

“As my sister, who is a witch, took over the kingdom for a fortnight, the ban on magic has been lifted. So, I can’t sentence you to execution.”

“Thank God,” the man murmured.

“New laws have been put in its place. As I don’t believe cheating breaks any other laws and you hurt nothing but your opponent’s pride, I will leave your fate to him. Would you like a duel to settle the matter, or is being the one chosen to continue in the tournament and his disqualification sufficient?”

“Your decision is sufficient,” the other knight decided.

The poor idiot sorcerer knight was released from his shackles and took the opportunity to take his leave of Arthur and, the moment his things were gathered, the kingdom as well. Merlin thought that was a much better plan than using magic to cheat in a joust had been. Arthur muttered about cowardice.

The next day Gwaine unseated Arthur in their joust and then Leon did the same to him and won the tournament. Arthur took it as well as could be hoped. He sulked instead of attending the feast and Merlin took the opportunity to be a bit silly and sat Leon in Arthur’s chair with Geraint by his side. Everyone thought it was great fun. Geraint asked to borrow her crown for the night. Gwaine threw a glove at him to defend her honor. Gwen broke up the ensuing argument. Gwaine promised Geraint a drink the next time he went to the tavern and everyone settled back down easily enough.

Merlin assured Arthur that no one thought that he was unworthy for being unseated in a single joust, and reminded him that he had very nearly won against Gwaine and agreed that yes, Gwaine probably had cheated. Arthur finally came to bed and went to sleep.

Merlin slept until dinner the next day. Thankfully no one had decided to be angry about the ban while she was sleeping as Arthur could not really defend himself without a little help, Merlin was quite certain.

However, a letter did arrive that day from Hector. Tudor had fled from Lot and Lady Myrna would have been driven out of the fortress by the time the letter arrived, Hector was certain. Arthur made the decision that they would march on Essetir to stake their claim at first light. No one supported Merlin in her desire to go with Arthur. They all insisted that she must stay in Camelot, where it was safer. Gwen at least had the kindness to insist that she wanted Merlin to stay for selfish reasons: so she would have company while Lancelot was away. Everyone else insisted that it was too dangerous for her to travel, much less into battle, while pregnant.

Merlin eventually grumpily conceded to keeping the kingdom running. Geraint and Elyan were staying to keep guard of Merlin and Gwen. Everyone else went with Arthur to Essetir, even Gwaine. Merlin told him she would hold him personally responsible if anything happened to Arthur.

“I swear I will not return without him,” Gwaine insisted. “I will bring him home to you, or I will have died defending him.”


	4. Taking Essetir

Travelling with an entire company of knights was a very slow process. Arthur wanted to stab something. They had left Camelot three days ago and had just crossed into Essetir. Arthur could ride the distance in a day. But with supplies and tents and squires and a general lack of horses and carts slowing the horses that they did have, it was taking longer.  
“How long is it going to take to get to the fortress?” Arthur demanded. He was not whining, despite what Gwaine was muttering in a little too loud of a voice.

“Two more days, Arthur,” Leon assured him. “You will live. We’ll take the fortress easily, get rid of Lot, and you can go home to Merlin.”

“I miss Gwen too,” Lancelot admitted easily. Arthur did not particularly want sympathy. He wanted his own bed, with his wife. Why was he doing this again? Oh, Merlin had asked him to and had started talking about poor innocent peasants. It was the right thing to do and had some strategic advantages.

 

Morgana had ended up somewhere in the forest that covered the border between Camelot and Deorham, Alined’s kingdom, when her magic had overcome her and taken her far from the citadel. Morgause had hit her head hard on the pillar that Gaius must have thrown her into. Merlin and Gwaine certainly did not have magic. Morgana had been left alone with her thoughts for nearly a full week before Morgause finally woke. Not for the first time, Morgana had been full of doubt about Arthur’s culpability in Uther’s rule. She had been elated when Arthur and Merlin hid from Morgause’s army and escaped. She liked Arthur, she liked Merlin. And Merlin had been right all those months ago when Morgause had first tried to invade—Morgause cared for no one but Morgana herself and had wanted to put all the nobles and knights to death. Morgana had only just barely managed to intervene. Morgause might not have known anyone but Morgana had spent half her life with Uther’s courtiers. Most of them had absolutely no influence with Uther and the knights followed Arthur. Morgause had not noticed the pattern when they looked over the knights to find Gwaine and Galahad and Geraint and Caradoc and Lancelot and Percival missing, but Morgana had hoped they had all found one another. She had been glad to not have to argue with Morgause for any of Arthur’s friends’ lives.

Morgana had managed to travel without a horse or cart, with Morgause unconscious across her shoulders, until she finally found an innkeeper willing to take one of her jewels as payment for a few nights rest. The first couple nights, Morgana slept under trees. Morgause woke on a bed, and immediately complained that Morgana had fled from Arthur simply because Morgause had a small injury.

“You’ve been unconscious for eight days,” Morgana bit back. “I thought you were dead when I first saw you.”

“Oh,” Morgause quieted down. “Who’s on the throne now?”

“I’m not sure. We’re in a small town in Deorham. Probably Uther. He wasn’t in frail enough health to have died and Arthur wouldn’t take the throne from him.”

“If you say so,” Morgause murmured, sounding like she did not agree at all. “But Pendragon men are notoriously greedy for power.”

“Arthur would not take the throne. He humiliated himself by throwing a fight to spare Uther the embarrassment of losing a fight in a tournament. He likes him, for whatever reason.”

“Because Uther’s stupidity has never cost him anything to agree with.”

“Arthur almost lost Merlin to it,” Morgana corrected mildly. “Nimueh poisoned Arthur’s cup at the treaty signing with Mercia. Merlin drank the poison in a blind panic and Uther forbade Arthur to fetch the antidote. Arthur went anyway, but if Gwen had not been half in love with Merlin, Merlin would have died. Everyone kept it from me that Arthur had returned and Uther would not take the flower to Gaius. As it was, Merlin’s heart stopped for a moment.”

“So it’s worried Arthur once,” Morgause waved her hand dismissively. “Merlin still lived. Arthur doesn’t know what it is to live under Uther’s rule with magic. He can’t know.”  
“That much is true,” Morgana sighed. “I don’t wish to quarrel, sister. I was terrified and lost control of my magic. It is what it is. We need to make you well again before we can even think about whatever’s going on at court.” Morgause had conceded the point. She also had coins sewn into the lining of her dress, which made it much easier to acquire a room and medicine in the next town.

They travelled through Deorham into Cornwall, heading back to the castle Morgause had well-hidden that they could recover easily in. The going was slow. Morgause could only travel for a day or two at a time and could not go far, mostly because they had no horses and had to walk. Therefore, it was almost September and Morgana was wondering if Arthur had still held the tournament, and they got news from Camelot.

Some warrior who had competed in the jousting competition was in the same inn, drinking at the tavern and telling the innkeeper about what had happened in Camelot. Morgause was resting in their room, exhausted from the day’s travels, but Morgana was down in the tavern in hopes of getting some sort of conversation.

“Yeah, so this idiot from Mercia uses a dazzling spell on his opponent. Poor Prince Consort was just standing there with ‘is mouth ‘anging open, couldn’t even move for the shock. Just out in the open, clear as day, this idiot uses magic. The prince has him arrested, the king was sitting out up in the royal box but he looked like a puppet – didn’t say a word or do a thing. But that night, it turns out that Uther’s daughter who took the throne by force last month was a witch and she overturned the ban on magic! They couldn’t do shit to him. Just dismissed him from the tournament and gave the opponent his slot for winning the joust.”

“Wait,” Morgana interrupted. “Did you say that the ban on magic is gone in Camelot?”

“Ye, that was all our reactions. The prince called everyone in the citadel to tell them that his sister was a witch and she’d struck the ban off the law code. Can’t blame the girl, no wonder she wanted the throne… But now there’s two normal laws to replace it, do no harm or something like that… and I forget the other. But nothing like what Uther had. The nobles were all clapping but us knights there for the tournament were all in complete shock.”

“You would have thought he’d just write the ban back, right?” Morgana replied, thoughts racing in her head. She hadn’t struck the ban off. Neither had Morgause. Morgause had not mentioned it and Morgana had been hoping to get a little more support from her people before changing the law. Many people had grown to believe Uther’s insistence that magic corrupted, that it made everyone who used it cruel and evil.

“I woulda thought so, sure. And my friend Dirth was with me, thought so too. But the way the prince was talking, sounded like he couldn’t put it back because he knew his sister had magic. Poor bloke, right? Grown up at Uther’s feet only to find out his pa’s a hypocrite and a liar and his sister’s the proof.”

“He’s a prince. I hardly see cause for pity,” Morgana replied. “Not with him sleeping on those fancy mattresses and me having spent last night under a tree.”

“That’s right enough!” the man exclaimed with a hearty laugh. “But still. He’s only just got his majority, right? That’s a heavy blow, and with the king seeming so out of sorts. I heard some of the nobles gossiping about the prince ought to be taking over as Regent cause of the king’s poor health. Got to be an awkward position for the lad. Specially since he just married a man last winter. He can’t want anybody else yet but he’s gonna need a wife and heirs real soon if the king doesn’t recover.”

Morgana winced. That was certainly true. Uther had been a little too insistent but not wrong that Arthur had to take a wife, had to provide heirs. He had no brothers and no sister but her, and Uther had no siblings who lived to adulthood. The throne could pass to just about anyone if something happened to Arthur. The half-drunk knight got distracted by some other man sitting down on the other side of him, apparently they were friends. Morgana settled back down at her table by the empty hearth. A much less drunk man with nice clothing approached her.

“Couldn’t help but overhear you were interested in news of Camelot,” he commented.

“It was shocking news,” Morgana demurred.

“You want more shocking news?” the man asked with a laugh. Morgana decided that he seemed harmless enough and nodded.

“What do you want to tell me?”

“Arthur, the prince, is marching on Essetir as we speak. He’s asserting his war-claim to the kingdom.”

“What?” Morgana was in complete shock. “He’s doing what?”

“Lot had the throne in hand and the prince started his knights marching. Everything was decided in private council. No one else had even heard of the possibility.” Oh, Ealdor was in Essetir. Merlin must have been distressed. Lot was that horrid fellow who had been banished from court for trying to force himself on some noblewoman, if she remembered correctly.

“His husband’s from Essetir,” Morgana commented mildly.

“Oh?” the man looked very intrigued. Morgana shrugged elegantly and stood up. She was leaving this conversation now.

“Doesn’t everyone know that?” she countered and swayed up the stairs to her room. Morgause was still asleep, but Morgana just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts. Had Arthur really got Geoffrey to falsify the records and lifted the ban on magic? He had helped with Mordred…. But he had also led several of Uther’s searches for sorcerers. Arthur had never crossed his father in public. He had banned the witch-hunter from the kingdom but Morgana had always assumed it was only because he had hurt Merlin, not because Arthur had any real sympathy for those abused under the ban on magic. What was going on at court? Should she tell Morgause about what Arthur had done? Morgause would assume it was a trap. But that was not Arthur’s way and he had done something similar before. Merlin had cut the rowan staff in half, stopped the skeletons. Merlin and Arthur had given Morgana the credit for that too.

 

The fortress was taken as easily as anticipated. Sir Hector had met them in the forest and showed them a path up to the fortress that eliminated the advantage of the elevated fortress-it was protected from arrows by an overhang. Arthur had somehow not lost a single man. Quite a few had been wounded, but miraculously no one took a fatal wound. Of course, once it was clear that Arthur’s force was winning, half of Lot’s men had thrown down their swords and surrendered, which had certainly helped. Lot was cowering behind his men and quickly agreed to return to his exile fortress in exchange for his life. Arthur was not at all impressed with the man. Why had Tudor and Lady Myrna not been able to send him home, Arthur really did not know.

Sir Hector had taken up with one of the serving boys, so he offered to stay in Essetir to hold the throne against immediate retaliation while everything was settled. Arthur quickly agreed. He left some of his men with Hector, in case of some sort of rebellion, but Arthur had no desire to stay in Essetir. He and Lancelot and Gwaine and Leon all rode hard for the border that night-Gwen and Geraint and Merlin were in Camelot, after all, and Arthur was not willfully blind to Gwaine’s love for his wife.

Unfortunately they could not ride all night, but at least it was just four of them and they all had horses. They made camp that night, sleeping under the stars, but the next morning they broke camp at dawn and made it back to the citadel before suppertime.

Arthur was quite pleased to be back at home, with a proper meal, his wife, his bed. Sleeping outside quickly lost its appeal when it had to be tolerated several days in a row. It had been a pleasant temperature but one night it had rained and Gwaine’s tent had a leak, so he had ended up in Arthur’s tent, which had made them both uncomfortably warm. There had been bugs and rocks and a nice clean bedchamber with fresh rushes and soft sheets and his wife. Had Arthur mentioned that his wife was here? She was. It was wonderful.


	5. A Response to Expansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using that same map, and some of versaphile's notes...  
> Camelot is already allied with: Gawant, Mercia, Deorham, Deira, Anglia, Norway, Northumbria (Lancelot claims this as his origin in season 1), Strathclyde (just because), and Alba (more Vikings)  
> Deorham, Deira, Anglia, Norway and Camelot are the "Five Kingdoms" from season 2. (Yes, I forgot I used Anglia, I've fixed that line in chapter two.)  
> Camelot is not allied with: Tir Mor and Kent-Saxons, Uerturio and Dalriada-Picts, Cornwall, Nemeth, Gwynned, Dyfed, Rheged, and Gododdin.  
> Perilous Lands are still uninhabited.  
> I'm not worrying about Ireland or the Isle of Man or the Isle of Mora. (Though considering the singer in the pilot was from Mora, I imagine there's probably a treaty there.)  
> Also, Pict and Saxon inhabited lands are not up for alliance.  
> Additionally, Cornwall is Odin's, who blames Arthur for his son's death and shows up once a season or so in canon trying to kill Arthur, so obviously that's not open for alliance either.

Everyone was well aware that asserting this war-claim to Essetir would come with repercussions. The knights returned to the citadel with most of the Essetir court, who wished to ascertain that Arthur was not taking their lands. Additionally, it drew attention from outside their borders. Camelot had already been one of the largest kingdoms in Albion and Essetir had not been small. Camelot now covered double the land of most of the bigger kingdoms in Albion. That was going to make people sit up and take notice and those who were not allies were understandably concerned about whether this was the beginning of a period of general expansion or merely an incident.

From their allies, letters poured in congratulating Uther on the expansion to his kingdom. Some skirted around asking if it was the beginning of a pattern. Others made all-too-casual mention of The Perilous Lands beginning to be inhabitable again. Several offers to treaty arrived from non-allied kingdoms, namely Nemeth and Dyfed, and oddly Rheged, a kingdom north of the Perilous Lands.

Although Rheged offering treaty perhaps ought not to have been so surprising. As far as everyone else was concerned, Arthur needed a wife for heirs to whom to leave his kingdom. King Carlisle and Queen Avalbane of Rheged had two sons and four daughters, two still unmarried. The kingdom was going to the elder son and he was already married with children. So the daughters had to be given away somewhere. Short notes to Arthur from the daughters in question were included with the treaty missive. Merlin did not resist the urge to toss the equivalent of perfume scented handkerchiefs into the fire. Arthur laughed at her, but he made a point of addressing the reply specifically to only the King and Queen.

If things went as anticipated, it should not take too much difficulty to develop a treaty with Rheged, even ignoring the two daughters. Both Camelot and Rheged were individually allied with Northumbria, Strathclyde and Alba, which would facilitate terms, no doubt. Arthur insisted to his father’s council that they were not entertaining the idea of his marrying anyone. Christian and Bors and Cador and Urien all sort of nodded patronizingly at him. Merlin practiced deep breathing and very graciously did not set anyone on fire or give them a case of boils somewhere rather unpleasant. At least Owen and Geoffrey seemed to realize that Arthur was quite serious on the matter.

Queen Angharad of Dyfed sent a letter that was a finely worded plea for Arthur not to invade her tiny kingdom. Her younger daughter, still a child yet at fourteen and much too young for Arthur, sent a pressed flower and a short note speaking of the bravery of knights. Merlin felt very concerned for the poor girl. Arthur insisted that it was not indicative of a lack of affection from her mother that the poor child had been included in this. Merlin very nearly threw the entire thing in the fire and Arthur had to physically wrest the letter from her hands to save it. Gwaine seemed to agree with Merlin on the matter but limited himself to eyeing Arthur suspiciously and loudly assuring Merlin that he himself would challenge anyone to a duel who would dare try to offer any of Merlin’s children in marriage before they were of reasonable age or to anyone so much older than they were.

Arthur hinted that Dyfed could start treaty terms in his reply and assured Queen Angharad that he had only exercised his claim to Essetir out of a sense of responsibility to the people. Camelot had created Morgause, after all, and it was her fault Cenred was dead rather than his own fault or the fault of his people. Lot was not an acceptable neighbor. The council rather expected that the treaty with Dyfed would be easily resolved and a treaty visit for signing might happen as early as before the snow this year.

Rodor’s letter, from Nemeth, also included a note from his daughter, but she was his only child and had been named heir to the kingdom. Her note discussed the possibility of including Gedref in treaty discussion, given their recently expanded borders. Merlin did not throw her letter in the fire. It had a purpose. Arthur wrote back to Rodor and Mithian together and Merlin signed the letter as well. She was a little more inclined to treaty with Rodor and Mithian, since they seemed much less likely to try offering Mithian as a bride to avoid invasion. Offering Mithian would be the equivalent of surrendering the kingdom anyway, since Rodor had no other heir.

Given the history of animosity over the land of Gedref, the council anticipated a long discussion of treaty terms with Nemeth. Merlin was less certain. Rodor and Mithian both seemed to be practical, reasonable people. Arthur assures them he won’t invade, maybe gives them half of Gedref and done. Merlin did not expect that there would be a lot of stalling over land that had already been lost. Uther had taken Gedref when Arthur was a child, after all. Surely since Nemeth had ceased aggressions in that area, they would not insist on it being returned to agree to treaty.

Merlin wanted to stay with Arthur while all the preparations for treaty visits were made but she was too close to giving birth and the preparations that she had to make were to go stay with her parents so that the nobles’ first impression of Merlin having magic was not her going into labor in the middle of council. Even though magic was legal and everyone thought it was Morgana’s doing, if everyone found out so suddenly, it would become a disastrous scandal. People thinking as a large group had to be eased into things or forced to accept them by threats for there not to be a considerable backlash and Arthur would be devastated if his people called for her exile, or worse.

So Merlin packed up clothing and made arrangements to take a carriage to her parents for who knew how long. Officially, Merlin was going to see her mother for a fortnight because of all the changes in such a short time. Merlin was supposed to be reassuring her mother of her health in person and explaining the new laws and telling her about Arthur taking over Essetir and the possible new alliances before there could be any question of visitors. After all, messengers had to travel back and forth with the letters and the content of the letters as far as terms for treaty had to be discussed by the council. Even if everything was quickly settled in a few letters, it would take a fortnight to get the letters back and forth. Unofficially, most of the nobles thought that Merlin had been a little overwhelmed by suddenly being thrust into the position of running the kingdom so soon after marrying Arthur with everyone having thought Uther to be in perfect health. They thought she wanted a reprieve before the treaties. Merlin thought that gossip was harmless enough to ignore. In actuality, Merlin was probably going to hatch another dragon egg and meet her baby’s wet nurse and give birth to a dragonlord. Gwaine was going with her, big surprise. Arthur had tried to arrange it so Gwaine stayed in Camelot and one of the other knights stayed with her but both Merlin and Gwaine insisted.

“Everyone knows that Gwaine is devoted to you rather than to me or the kingdom,” Arthur had argued. “It looks suspicious that he always accompanies you and people might think worse of it when we tell them you’re my wife.”

“I trust Gwaine the most out of all your knights. I want Gwaine with me.” Also, Gwaine would not immediately tell Arthur she had hatched another dragon.

“I’m going with her, Princess, whether you like it or not.” Gwaine had glared at Arthur. “Merlin wants me to go with her, I’m going with her.”

“I’m the Crown Prince!”

“Yes, and as my husband, I would think you would want me to have as much peace of mind as possible right now,” Merlin had snapped at him. Arthur had completely deflated and conceded the argument.

“Very well, take Gwaine. I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

“We’ll send a messenger the moment there’s indication of news,” Gwaine had waggled his eyebrows meaningfully. They had all been well aware that there were ears everywhere in the castle, even with all the doors closed.

Merlin left Camelot for her father’s fortress on the last day of August. The carriage was stuffy and overwarm and most uncomfortable. It was mildly better than riding a horse, though, and had not given Gaius nearly the same expression of alarm when she had discussed her travel plans with him. Gwaine got to ride on horseback and assured her that the return trip would be more pleasant.

“It’s lovely out here with the wind, I promise.”

“I’m sure it is,” Merlin had grumbled. “But I don’t think anything would be pleasant or lovely for me right now.”

“No, probably not,” Gwaine agreed. “Perhaps when you’re in better spirits on the return trip.”

“Will I be in better spirits?” Merlin wondered. “Given the circumstances, I’m not certain I will be.” Gwaine winced sympathetically.

“That reminds me of a bloke I met in a tavern in Mercia once….” Gwaine launched into one of his stories, about some man who never smiled. It was disjointed and strange but it did keep Merlin from fretting about whether she was going to be terribly upset in leaving her newborn babe behind.

Of course, it took two days to get to the fortress, travelling by carriage and Gwaine could not keep her distracted the entire time. Merlin spent more time than she would prefer to admit to stroking her stomach and wondering about how she was going to feel with a real baby in her arms, her own child that she had to give to her father for its own good. One thing she never wavered on was her determination that this first son would be a Dragorn. A child of Arthur’s raised at court would be a prince first and anything else second, no matter what Merlin’s intentions were because Merlin would not be the one doing most of the raising. Her days were already full with running the kingdom, keeping the servants in line and approving or making all the necessary plans for feasts, entertainments, public meals… There was not room to raise a child. At least she knew that her own parents would raise the baby the way Merlin wanted the child raised, with her traditions. A series of servants would not be nearly as reliable.

Merlin spent a good portion of the journey sighing to herself. While she could never regret marrying Arthur, sometimes she could not help but think about how much nicer it would be if Arthur had been only a farmer somewhere and Merlin merely a farmer’s wife with no one to care about their lives and no one they were responsible for but each other. Of course, that was not the life the Goddess had given them. Merlin and Arthur both had royal blood and a responsibility to protect their people because of it. Perhaps if Ygraine had been able to have more children and Arthur was the second or third son, even, Merlin raised as a Dragorn, it would be easier. But somehow Merlin thought that Arthur would have ended up on the throne no matter what. Something about Arthur in that golden crown, taking charge of the kingdom just felt right in her bones. Perhaps he was one of those people whose destiny was a fixed point that Kilgarrah had tried to explain to a newly hatched Aithusa. Most people could choose and choose and their lives would change with each decision. Some people were not so lucky. They would go down in history, would be written in prophecy centuries before their birth, but there was something that they would be known for and it would not change, no matter how they chose to react to each new circumstance. Arthur was destined to be king, Merlin was certain. He was going to be a glorious king. And hopefully their children would live up to his legacy.


	6. A New Dragorn

Merlin perhaps should have been less surprised when she arrived to find her mother looking for Arthur. An expectant mother should not be travelling alone after all, and her husband should be taking care of her. Merlin’s husband had an entire kingdom that needed him, so she had Gwaine instead. Hunith was not pleased with the switch.

“Why did Arthur not accompany you?” she demanded. Merlin had only just sat down!

“Uther is very unwell. Arthur’s helping him run the kingdom: seeing audiences, leading council…” Hunith made a noise of discontent and crossed her arms. Apparently that was not an acceptable excuse.

“Arthur’s Regent now?” Balinor asked. “What happened to Uther?”

“Broken heart,” Gwaine answered. “Morgana’s betrayal was too much. As far as even Gaius can tell, they didn’t do anything to him so it isn’t poison or anything that’s got him distracted and dismayed.”

“Uther’s manservant has Arthur on Uther’s old schedule and Gwen makes certain Uther gets out of bed every day and dresses. Arthur’s refusing to officially take the position of Regent, so Uther has to attend all the public functions even though he cannot follow a conversation.”

“Who’s running training?” Balinor asked curiously.

“Leon,” Gwaine answered. “He’s loyal to Arthur and he’s been living in Camelot for years, so the other knights respect him.” Aithusa interrupted the conversation by wriggling her way through the almost-closed door and flying straight into Merlin’s arms. Hunith threw her arms up and groaned aloud, stomping out of the room.

“Aithusa’s been blowing smoke rings everywhere and Hunith is sick to death of soot,” Balinor explained shortly before running after his wife.

“I guess you aren’t going to hatch that new dragon egg, then,” Gwaine said sympathetically.

“Better to do them quickly together so they’ll grow out of being able to fly around the house about the same time. Otherwise it’ll just be longer for Mother to have to put up with baby dragons mussing up her clean rooms.”

“That’s true.” Aithusa blew a smoke ring at Gwaine. It was quite adorable but there was definitely soot on Gwaine’s face and Merlin could understand her mother’s frustration.

“Well, I will grant her that soot is hard enough to keep in the fireplace without a baby dragon blowing soot on all your clean linens.”

“Your mother certainly does not appreciate messes,” a stranger’s voice interrupted their conversation. Merlin looked up from Aithusa to see a woman standing in the doorway with a babe in her arms and druid braids in her hair. “Oh, silly me! I’m Miranda, the wet nurse. You must be Merlin and Arthur.”

“I wish,” Gwaine mumbled. Merlin rolled her eyes.

“I’m Merlin but Arthur’s a little busy running a kingdom to take an indefinite visit to my parents. This is Gwaine, one of Arthur’s most trusted knights.” Miranda startled at the response.

“She’s a little uppity,” she mumbled to Gwaine, obviously expecting sympathy. Gwaine had none.

“Merlin is perfect!” he snapped back at her. Merlin ducked her head to hide her smile. Gwaine was so good to her. Aithusa blew a puff of smoke straight into Miranda’s face. Her look of complete outrage was humorous but Merlin managed not to laugh.

“I’ll just take Aithusa and go greet Kilgarrah,” she announced, heading for the door and leaving Gwaine to deal with the strange woman. Merlin was more than a little grateful that Miranda was only the wet nurse, rather than a nanny. That had certainly been a less than favorable first impression. But a wet nurse would leave once the baby could eat solid foods and that would be quite young, long before her son would be able to form lasting memories of people. He would not have a clue who the woman was.

Kilgarrah was in the cool of the caves under the fortress and quite pleased to see her.

“There you are,” he rumbled pleasantly. Aithusa flew up to land on his head like a tiny living crown. Merlin giggled at the sight.

“Here I am.”

“This house will soon be full of hatchlings,” Kilgarrah intoned.

“At least there will be three of them,” Merlin agreed.

“Or more,” Balinor suggested. “I’ve been receiving information about rumors of dragon eggs from several old family friends. And a few inquiries about whether the rumors of Arthur lifting the ban on magic are true.”

“Quite true, but it was Morgana who did it. Arthur only put new laws in place to keep the peace-don’t harm others or others’ property and don’t break the law with magic.”

“Was it truly the witch?” Kilgarrah sounded shocked. “And Uther did not insist that her rule was illegitimate?”

“Uther’s broken hearted and can’t even follow a conversation. Arthur’s Regent in all but name. Arthur did not insist her rule was illegitimate.”

“And Morgana did it?” Balinor shook his head. “She’s a brave girl to overturn a long-standing ban like that without the support of her people.”

“Two decades isn’t that long-standing,” Merlin replied. “And that’s the only reason Morgana wanted the throne. Living under Uther with the ban terrified her and she wanted to fix the problem.”

“I…” Balinor shifted awkwardly. “That’s completely understandable. She was already living on constant fear of being carted off and executed. At least she tried to do the right thing if they revolted because she lifted the ban.”

“I cannot believe it,” Kilgarrah said mildly. Merlin eyed him suspiciously. “But clearly the ban has indeed been lifted. Who wishes to hatch a dragon egg in celebration?”

“Hunith is going to be so upset…” Balinor moaned.

“And I’m going to be giving her a grandson within the month. She’ll be distracted.”

“This is true. Who wants to hatch a dragon egg?”

“So that’s where you get it from,” Gwaine teased.

“It does run in the family,” Balinor agreed easily. “Do you want to do it, cariad? Or shall I?”

“I did Aithusa. Your turn.”

Her father nodded and turned to the red egg in the corner. He was silent for a moment and then Merlin saw that moment of inspiration come over him the way she had felt it.

“Sorventh,” he intoned. The egg cracked down the center. Kilgarrah straightened up. Aithusa darted over, hovering next to the egg as it kept cracking. Merlin reached out and took her father’s hand. A dark red dragon, the color of the most saturated rubies, peeked out at them. Its eyes were almost black but glittered red.

“That one’s intimidating,” Gwaine mumbled.

“I like him,” Merlin decided.

“He will be strong,” Kilgarrah stated. “Very strong indeed.” Aithusa just chirped at the other baby. He made a similar noise back, trying to mimic her. Merlin felt herself grinning. Two hatchlings!

Gwaine left shortly after to take a nap but Merlin and her father had to be fetched for suppertime. They had been down in the caves for hours with the dragons. Kilgarrah was telling stories and Aithusa listened attentively while Sorventh fidgeted around restlessly. Of course, Aithusa had done the same thing when she had first hatched. Sorventh would learn the human tongue eventually. At the moment it was just noise. But dragons were intelligent enough to decipher between calm, peaceful noise and angry noise. Hunith came down to fetch them for supper and saw another dragon.

“What in the Goddess’ name have you done?” she roared. Sorventh disappeared behind Kilgarrah with Aithusa. “I have enough trouble keeping this house clean with one dragon flying around making messes!”

“Well, it was decided,” Balinor coughed awkwardly, “That since the second egg was going to be hatched at some point soon anyway that overlapping the time that the hatchlings will be small enough to disturb your housekeeping as much as possible would be better because it limits the amount of time you have to spend cleaning up their messes.” Hunith eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

“Come here, I need to speak with you. Merlin, supper will be on the table shortly. Come upstairs when you’re done.”

“Yes, Mother.” Her father left with her mother and Merlin was alone with the dragons.

“Arthur lifted the ban,” Kilgarrah stated. Merlin nodded.

“He thought that the suddenness would cause less discontent amongst the people if Morgana had done it and we both thought it could act as a sort of peace offering to Morgana, in hopes that she might come home. She knows we did it because she knows she did not, so…”

“Not even Arthur’s friends know?”

“Only me and Geoffrey, who had to alter the records.”

“Very generous of you to give credit to the witch for such a momentous event,” Kilgarrah grumbled. Merlin rolled her eyes at him.

“Just because you think there’s no path back home for her doesn’t mean that I’ve given up yet. Besides, it was politically strategic. Arthur didn’t take the blame in the eyes of people who disagreed with the idea of lifting the ban and he looked moderate and reasonable. Since Uther’s condition does not seem to be improving and Arthur will be taking the throne sooner rather than later, we want him to seem reasonable to all the nobles that might want to launch a rebellion.”

“You did just invade another kingdom,” Kilgarrah agreed.

“We did,” Merlin nodded. “I believe Mother said supper was ready.”

“Yes, go, lytling,” Kilgarrah laughed softly. “Eat your food. Your son’s birth will not be so easy as giving him a name.”

“No, it will not.” Merlin shook herself and went up into the fortress.

Her parents delayed supper for quite a while but Hunith was content with there being a second hatchling. Merlin resolutely did not question her change of heart. Gwaine did not say anything on the matter either. They spoke of the new hatchling’s fine color and the happenings at court. There had been a fair amount of news in a month.

Merlin was able to spend two days still up and about, talking to her father and Kilgarrah. But after that, her mother insisted that she must be confined to her chambers to conserve her strength. Merlin wondered more than once if it was just an excuse to ask her to do all the mending, since she had nothing else to do with her day. Gwaine would stay with her for a few hours in the morning and took supper on a tray with her. Balinor sometimes brought the hatchlings in the afternoons. Her mother brought mending and mending and occasionally embroidery but usually more mending. She did at least stay and chat about various baby-related things, though, like the wet nurse and names and that the midwife who would be attending was a Druid healer. Merlin hoped briefly that it might be Alice, but it was a different woman.

Merlin spent almost a fortnight confined to two rooms, waiting on her child. Even with company and hatchlings and books and sewing, she was ready to scream with frustration.  
The waiting finally ended with a scream, though not one of frustration. Merlin woke herself with her water breaking in the middle of the night and startled. Thankfully everyone came running. Balinor sent Gwaine with a horse for Arthur and went down to tell Kilgarrah. His job was to corral the hatchlings.

Hunith stayed with Merlin and the midwife. Merlin lost all track of time outside of the ebb and flow of pain. She knew that her mother was standing by her side, holding her hand but it could have been only minutes or several days before she was holding her son in her hands.

Suddenly Arthur was at her side. It must have been hours, then. Gwaine was leaning in the doorway, exhausted.

“Our son,” Arthur murmured wonderingly.

“Balinor Gareth Dragorn,” Merlin mumbled back. She fell asleep.

When Merlin next woke up, Gwaine was dozing in the chair by her bed. Arthur was standing at the window, their son in his arms. It was daylight.

“Morning,” Merlin reached out for her child. “Give me my son.”

“I see where your priorities are,” Arthur teased as he crossed the room to hand her the baby. Her son was tiny and perfect. He had perfect tiny fingers and perfect tiny toes and the prettiest bright blue eyes like Arthur’s. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

“Yes, such a shame he doesn’t take after you at all,” Merlin teased. Arthur scoffed at her. Gwaine roused and smiled sleepily at them.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Gwaine mumbled. “Takes after Merlin.” Merlin beamed at Gwaine. Arthur shook his head.

“I could exile you,” he grumbled. They all knew it was an empty threat.

“Stop being a prat.” Merlin traced a finger over her son’s perfect tiny button nose. He was absolutely perfect.

“Good, you’re awake,” her mother said brightly from the doorway. “Hilde will be pleased. She was worried for you.”

“Who is Hilde?” Arthur spared her from asking.

“The midwife,” Hunith answered. “Merlin was in labor for quite a while, you know. Sometimes it’s too much strain on the body. Merlin hadn’t lost too much blood but she fell asleep almost immediately after he was born.” Arthur was gaping at her in outrage.

“We didn’t want to worry you,” Balinor cut Hunith off. “Merlin’s strong. She has lots of magic. There was no reason to panic.” Arthur made a grumpy noise but turned back to his son. They would only have a few days before Arthur had to return to court, after all. Merlin made an involuntary noise of distress.

“What is it?” Arthur asked. “Are you hurt?”

“I have to leave my baby,” she explained. Arthur made a very similar noise of distress.

“Why do you always make me wish I wasn’t a prince?” Arthur asked softly. “If I was a farmer…”

“If you were a farmer, I would never have met you,” Merlin reminded him.

“No, we would have met,” Arthur insisted.

“No, I think I wish you were a farmer too,” Gwaine interjected. “Because Merlin might not have met you, but she would have met me.” Merlin laughed at him. Arthur scowled.

“I have to leave my baby in the next three days and you want to make jokes about stealing my wife?”

“Calm down, Princess.” Gwaine grinned at him. “I’ll go have breakfast sent up and make myself scarce until you’re in a better mood.”

“Come down to the caves with me, play with the hatchlings,” Balinor offered. He and Gwaine wandered off into the corridor.

“Don’t forget breakfast!” Hunith yelled after them.

“Yes, dear!” Balinor called back.

Merlin spent another two days in her rooms, recovering her strength and doting on her child. But that Sunday, they had to return to the castle. Arthur had disappeared before dawn on Thursday and there would possibly be chaos if they stayed away any longer, though both of them wanted to stay forever.

Merlin handed her tiny son to her mother and Gwaine had to march both her and Arthur into the carriage. Neither one wanted to leave. Gwaine had to be the responsible one for once, though Merlin was certain that Gwaine was glad to be riding back when Merlin and Arthur both broke down sobbing in the carriage. They cried the entire ride and had barely managed to comfort themselves enough to dry their tears when they arrived in Camelot that evening. Gwaine had to be glad to not be stuck in a carriage with two people weeping all over each other.

Thankfully, all their friends knew the circumstances and Leon kept the public reappearances to the minimum. Inexplicable sobbing after an inexplicable sudden absence would be too much for one day. Once they were safely ensconced in their own chambers, only friends with them, Gwen drew Merlin into a tight embrace.

“I cannot imagine how difficult this must be,” she murmured.

“He’s so tiny and perfect,” Merlin tried to explain. Gwen seemed to understand the sentiment, at least.

“Does he take more after you or Arthur?”

“Merlin,” Gwaine answered her. Arthur half-heartedly swiped at him but Gwaine easily dodged.

“He’s got Arthur’s blue eyes. They’re brighter than mine. But he has my features.”

“And tiny perfect toes,” Arthur added.

“What’s his name?” Leon asked.

“Balinor Gareth Dragorn,” Merlin replied.

“It’s wonderful,” Gwen assured her. “A fine name.”

“It’s perfect, just like him,” Arthur agreed.

Though their friends had gotten them to smile and laugh, that night they both cried themselves to sleep. It had been all talk, giving the baby to her parents to raise, until the birth. It had sounded so easy and reasonable. It might still be reasonable, too many changes and shocks could cause rebellion and war always meant casualties, but it was not easy.


	7. Life Goes On

The day after they returned to Camelot, Arthur was called to Gaius’ chambers. He felt wrong-footed, like a naughty child rather than a Crown Prince, but Arthur knew that Gaius would only send for him if there was something important. Merlin had said she was stopping to see him before she went to the audience chamber. Was something the matter with her?

“Is Merlin alright?” Arthur asked the moment he arrived.

“Yes, yes, perfectly fine, I’m sorry to worry you, sire,” Gaius assured him. He tied off a bandage on the arm of one of the boys from the lower town. “Now, you apologize to your mother for worrying her and here’s a ginger tincture if the pain gets worse. One swallow should do, give it some time to work before you take more.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” the boy said sheepishly and hurried off.

“Shut the door?” Gaius requested. Arthur did.

“What is it?” he asked. “If Merlin’s fine…?”

“It is to do with Merlin,” Gaius replied. “She’s in fine health, better than most women who have just given birth, especially since you had time to get there before the baby arrived. But, a woman’s body needs time to recover from childbirth. It’s an arduous process.”

“Of course,” Arthur agreed. “It sounded painful and cannot be easy.”

“No, not easy. So, I’m going to give you a bit of advice, if you will.”

“Of course, Gaius. I welcome your opinion.”

“It is a fact that the whole process of carrying and birthing a child is difficult. A woman becoming pregnant quickly after she gives birth is likely to have complications or to have poor health during the pregnancy.”

“How long is quickly?” Arthur asked.

“Two months,” Gaius replied. “Just to be safe. Merlin’s magic would likely see her through but given the circumstances of your own birth, I was not certain you would be able to have children at all, so her magic might be compensating for that instead.”

“Because I was made of magic, not conceived naturally?” Arthur was a little confused.

“Yes, because of that. It seemed possible that you would be unable to carry on your lineage. Thankfully, that is not the case, but you don’t want to endanger Merlin’s health.”

“No,” Arthur agreed.

“So you should not…” Gaius trailed off for a moment before gathering himself and continuing, “…should not have relations with Merlin for about two months. At least, nothing that could get her pregnant.”

“Yes, Gaius, I understand,” Arthur replied stiltedly. Was this conversation over yet?

“That was all,” Gaius waved him off awkwardly and Arthur took his leave. If he never had to have another conversation like that again, it would be too soon.

 

 

Merlin and Arthur settled quickly back into their routine because there was no other choice but Gwaine learned quickly to make sure that mothers with children did not come into the audience chambers. Merlin had had to leave the first time a young woman walked in with a young child on her hip. Only Caradoc had been there guarding her and she had no idea what he had said but the woman had only looked a little awkward when Merlin returned with her composure intact and neither Caradoc nor the child in sight. After that incident, Gwaine took to being Merlin’s only guard. Gwaine told any mothers who came with their children that Arthur’s advisors were pushing him to marry a woman to secure the succession and it was hard for Merlin, having married him only last winter, to even think of sharing him yet. They all left their children outside with him. She was extremely grateful for the reprieve. Arthur even thanked Gwaine for making everything easier for her.

Gwen only told Merlin and Arthur that she was pregnant by an accident, hoping to spare them any awkwardness. But Merlin was happy for Gwen and Lancelot and Arthur did congratulate them.

“I didn’t want to keep it from you, but with you having…” Gwen trailed off, because they were walking down the corridor.

“Nonsense, Gwen, I’m very pleased for you,” Merlin assured her. “A little envious, also, but very pleased. I’m glad to know. How far along…?”

“Since sometime in early September, we think, maybe August, but not too far. With all the comings and goings and everything, it’s hard to figure it out exactly.”

“That’s perfectly understandable,” Merlin agreed. “I can barely keep my head on straight with everything going on. And since I’m doing audiences rather than council, Arthur has to tell me everything they discuss afterwards.”

“Everything is so different,” Gwen agreed. “You must come for dinner sometime this week. I miss eating with you.”

“And I you,” Merlin echoed. “I’ll see if I can drag Arthur along as well.”

“Has anyone brought up his being Regent to him yet? I’ve heard some whispers about it just recently.”

“Not that he’s told me,” Merlin shook her head. “I’m not sure he’ll be any more receptive yet. Other than being unable to run the kingdom, Uther’s in perfect health. He eats enough when prompted, he sleeps plenty. Gaius says Uther’s in lovely health. So it should be safe enough for him to put it off. So long as no one else tries to kill him, anyway.”

“True,” Gwen agreed with an awkward wince. “That could present a problem. After all, what if they succeed?”

Merlin made a face. “Arthur would be devastated.”

“Yes, he would.” Gwen and Merlin nodded solemnly at one another. Arthur had all sorts of emotions tied up with his father: guilt, respect, love, a complete lack of faith in his decisions… If Uther were to suddenly die, Arthur would not be in any fit state to have charge of anything. Unfortunately, the kingdom would not wait patiently until Arthur had grieved.

“Why couldn’t Arthur have been a farmer?” Merlin asked quietly.

“Because he was meant to be King,” Gwen smiled sweetly at her. “You see it as well as any of us do. Arthur’s meant for great things. I know it’s hard right now, but you do have all of us.”

“I know,” Merlin nodded. “Thank you, Gwen. You’re such a good friend.”

“So are you, Merlin, truly.”

“Merlin, you’re going to be late,” Rollins called out as he and Arthur passed crosswise in the other corridor. “Hello Gwen!”

“Hello!” Gwen called back. “Yes, go, I know you have duties.”

“I’ll try my hardest to get two hours together to myself and Arthur and I will come eat with you and Lancelot,” Merlin promised. Gwen beamed at her. Unfortunately, though, Rollins was right and Merlin was running late and she had to dash off.

Somehow, the stars aligned within a few days that both Merlin and Arthur had some time to themselves at the dinner hour and Merlin managed to sneak them both down to Lancelot and Gwen’s. Elyan was also there and everyone was very pleased about the gathering. Arthur congratulated Lancelot and Gwen again as they all sat down.

“We’re very excited,” Lancelot admitted with a bright smile. “But you’re sure we haven’t upset you?”

“We’re a little envious that you get to keep your baby at your side,” Merlin confided. “But no, we aren’t upset.”

“I would be a poor friend to be upset at news of your joy simply because I do not share it,” Arthur agreed.

“So he sulked for a few hours after we left?” Gwen teased. Arthur crossed his arms in irritation but laughed along with everyone else at the joke.

“Does he ever not sulk?” Merlin asked with a grin. Arthur huffed at her.

“Must you always?”

“I think she must,” Lancelot replied solemnly.

“It certainly lifts all our spirits,” Elyan added.

They spent a very pleasant hour teasing Arthur and talking of easy gossip about the castle. There were rumors that Gwaine had taken up with one of the chambermaids and there was talk that one of Lady Bertrand’s youngest daughters was pregnant even though she was not yet married. Arthur rolled his eyes. He cared little for the subjects, but Merlin could see that talk of something with little consequence was lightening his heart. There had been so much distress so quickly and treaties were such serious business that Arthur had been given very little time for simply chatting about nothing and it was taking a toll. Merlin thought that perhaps they would have a picnic in the gardens for dinner sometime the next week and invite their friends. Arthur could clearly use the respite from his duties and stress.

Unfortunately, there was a storm the next day and the latter part of the week was spent organizing food distribution and repairs and checking the crops to see how the imminent harvest would be affected. Arthur slept poorly, bruises forming under his eyes because of his worries for the people piling up. Merlin tried to help but with her own heart often heavy, she could only do so much. Gwaine and Leon had both made it their personal mission to keep Merlin and Arthur respectively from things that upset them as much as possible but that did not lessen the strain of running a kingdom. No wonder it was nearly required to have a spouse, as Merlin could not imagine trying to shoulder all of the duties herself. No wonder Uther had been easy to anger and quick to lash out. He could not have been sleeping well himself, merely from all the decisions that had to be made and everything he had to read and sign. Merlin began to understand the importance of having multiple children to help take over the burden once they were grown. Otherwise she might go mad. Geoffrey and Maddock and Rollins all assured her that once the furvor over Arthur’s invasion of Essetir died down, that things would be more manageable. Treaties were extremely time consuming and they assured her that she currently had much of what would normally be Arthur’s burden in addition to the duties a Consort would be expected to have. Normally she would only keep the castle running mainly by approving decisions made by the Steward and Head Cook and planning feasts and would only occasionally take audiences for Arthur or join him in council. Eventually, she would also not have protocol lessons during the afternoon, which would give her two whole hours every day to herself. Rollins was certain that once the initial discussions for the treaties were over and it was only quibbling over specific terms that Arthur would even have time to lead training again. Merlin dearly hoped he was right. Arthur loved training and it would certainly help keep his spirits up despite whatever was going on to be able to slash at things with a sword for an hour or two every day.

They did eventually get their picnic, but the moment they had gotten settled, it decided to rain and they had to hurriedly pack the food back up and rush back inside, wet and bedraggled. They could do nothing but laugh at the situation as they relocated their picnic to Merlin and Arthur’s chambers. Of course, with them being a little more easily accessible, Cador Bertrand showed up to speak to Arthur about arranging a marriage for his youngest daughter as soon as possible because her reputation was in danger. Gwaine covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter but it was only so effective. Merlin pointedly did not look at Gwaine because she had to agree that the situation was amusing. Arthur had no idea what he was supposed to do about the situation and certainly had no immediate solutions in the middle of his meal. Leon kindly interceded and directed Cador back out the door with instructions to return later after Arthur had a chance to think over the situation.

“A marriage is a commitment and you would of course want the best match for your daughter possible. His highness will need to consider the matter carefully and not rush to any decision. Perhaps tomorrow you might bring the issue up again, once he’s had time to consider the options, perhaps you might make some opinions yourself?” Leon smiled politely at the man and shut the door in his face. Merlin and Gwaine and Gwen and Elyan all dissolved into helpless giggles.

“It’s not humorous,” Lancelot said seriously. “That’s the poor girl’s whole life, over a bit of court gossip.”

“Well, I wasn’t lying about it being important and Arthur needing to think through the situation rather than randomly spouting off names at the man,” Leon agreed. “Poor girl.”

“I do wonder if that means it’s true,” Geraint said.

Merlin nodded, “Well, I’m certain we’ll find out soon enough. These things tend to come to light sooner rather than later.”

“That’s certainly true,” Caradoc agreed. “Either she’ll need new gowns soon or it probably isn’t true.”

“Oh, I am not looking forward to that!” Gwen made a face.

“I imagine it’s better than feeling like your insides are all squished,” Merlin suggested.

“I can concede to that, but I still don’t want to have to have new dresses made that I’ll only be able to wear for a little while.”

“Could you add more fabric to the dresses you have?” Arthur asked. “You know I’ll make certain Lancelot has the money for you to have new dresses but it might make you more comfortable with the amount.”

“That’s certainly an idea,” Gwen agreed.

“Gwen does hate to spend money,” Elyan added. Lancelot nodded in solemn agreement.

“Oh, I’m not that bad, just because you haven’t got any sense,” Gwen grumbled defensively.

“They’re just teasing you, I’m certain,” Merlin assured her. Gwen conceded to be mollified by their fervent agreement. The conversation turned to the eligible knights and nobles for poor Cador’s daughter. Arthur would have to make a decision at some point after all and many heads could point out flaws better than one. Someone would suggest a name and the rest could say he was good or bad. Merlin suggested that they also look at the nobles from Essetir, to help connect the two kingdoms into one. For the moment, though all was Camelot on a map, it still seemed to be two separate kingdoms. Arthur, with treaty stratagems on his mind, thought that sounded quite intelligent indeed.


	8. Harvest Treaties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Samhain, for those unfamiliar: it starts at sundown on Oct. 31 and ends at sundown on Nov 1. To clear up any confusion because I'm not sure that paragraph is clear...
> 
> Also, sorry this update is shorter, but there wasn't much to say, just time needed to be passed and then I was suddenly at a good stopping spot barely past 1k. Next chapter should be normal length. :)

As Samhain approached, Merlin discovered that she would have to plan a feast if there would be any festivities for the holiday. Arthur was making plans with Queen Angharad of Dyfed for her to visit in November before the snow for a treaty signing and therefore, they had to agree on all terms before November. Additionally, Arthur was overlooking reports of the harvest from Camelot and Essetir and making plans for the winter months. Uther was still showing no signs of recovering his competence. Morgana was still nowhere to be found, probably with her sister. Merlin was the only one available. It was rather stressful. For everything that Merlin had to do up to this point, the upper servants had been following the precedent laid down by Uther and Merlin simply had to agree with them or change the menu. She had gotten a little more input into her wedding, but there was still a sort of structure to follow for a royal hand-fasting ceremony. The only structure Merlin was given was that people would expect to be fed. And of course the festivities had been cancelled the year prior because the Five Kingdoms treaty visit had begun on Samhain. So Merlin really had no idea what sort of festivities would be expected. She went to Leon and Geraint for advice. They had lived in Camelot for years, after all, and Arthur wasn’t planning the festivities for a reason-he was busy with other plans. Apparently the bonfires Merlin was accustomed to were not a thing in Camelot and it was just a feast. They also did not take the time to slaughter animals for the winter in hopes of the meat keeping better. Merlin was starting to truly understand why Camelot as a kingdom had such poor luck. Ought she fix it? Have bonfires and the animals slaughtered on the proper day?

Arthur, despite his various duties taking up much of his time, was given no reprieve by Cador about finding his daughter a husband. Cador was quite insistent that Arthur himself should choose his daughter’s husband. Apparently Uther had done so for the elder daughter. What really happened was Merlin and the knights sat down one afternoon while Arthur was discussing treaty points with the councilors and they laid out a list of unmarried noblemen. Merlin and Lancelot vetoed any too young or too old for the girl. Leon had a good grasp of most of their character and immediately struck off the ones who were cruel. Eventually they decided on a younger nobleman from what had been Essetir. The man was of an age with Cador’s daughter and was known for being kind and fair. Arthur then gave the name to Cador who agreed that Arthur showed wisdom beyond his years in such a compatible choice for his daughter.

Merlin continued to go back and forth on the bonfires. She was decided that the animals they were going to slaughter for the winter in the citadel would be done on Samhain, as was proper. It certainly should not be too shocking for the nobles at any rate. Merlin simply told the servants in charge of such things that as they would have no other duties that day and they should use their time wisely.

Merlin received several letters from her father in the Druid tongue about her son in short order. He continued to be in perfect health. He ate a good amount and cried the usual amount. He also smiled at people and had already learned to respond to his name. He would always move in some way, though he was still too small to have even started crawling yet. His magic was also manifesting clearly: he liked to make things float into his line of sight, like mugs and parchments and the hatchlings… Merlin ached to miss his days but she would not be there for each moment anyway. Her days were full of duties and duties and duties. Logically she knew that, but her heart had no care for reason. Merlin cried herself to sleep the night after the letters arrived.

Arthur and Merlin did occasionally find time to eat dinner or supper with their friends and actually keep abreast of their lives. Arthur liked to demand all the details of training from Leon whenever he got a chance, still too busy to take training back over.

At the last moment, Merlin decided against the bonfires. It could easily be too much too soon. There would just be a feast on the last night of October and the animals would be slaughtered on Samhain day. Thankfully, the feast went well. Everyone enjoyed themselves and for once, no one took the opportunity to cause havoc. Of course, random havoc had been less frequent without Morgause plotting against Uther, which was a welcome reprieve with how busy Merlin and Arthur both were.

Queen Angharad of Dyfed finally visited during the second week of November and the treaty was signed. Communications with her, at least, could greatly decrease in frequency.  
King Rodor of Nemeth was not planning to visit until Spring and he was going to bring Mithian with him, so negotiations were sort of at an impasse until the visit. Everyone knew that Rodor wanted to introduce Arthur and his daughter and see Arthur’s character for himself before deciding whether or not to include Mithian’s hand in marriage in the negotiations.

Rheged was also delaying their visit until Spring, but negotiations would continue until the first snow, because their visit would be a treaty signing. They did not yet believe Arthur that neither of their unmarried daughters should be part of the negotiations because he did not want a wife at this juncture. Of course, Arthur already had a wife, but as it was not common knowledge, they could be forgiven their confusion.

With treaty discussions reduced to one kingdom, Arthur had time once more to take over training in the afternoons. He was in much improved spirits within a few days. The fresh air and exercise and time with his knights was good for him, as Merlin had known they would be. Merlin’s afternoons were still full of protocol lessons, but Maddock assured her that she would likely be able to dispense with them by the spring thaw, which she was greatly anticipating.

With mid-November arrived and passed, Gaius’ period of waiting relations for Merlin’s health was over, which also lifted Arthur’s spirits. He was mostly pleased that he believed the day marked Merlin’s insides returned to full health. Merlin kindly did not laugh to his face. She giggled to herself later. Arthur was often quite adorable when he did not even try to be.


	9. A Visit to Home

Merlin’s spirits finally lifted when she realized that she and Arthur would have time for a quick visit with their son before the first snow was expected. She somehow managed to arrange everything in two days. Leon and Gwen were left in charge of most of their responsibilities and council and audiences could wait. Soon she and Arthur were on horseback with their thick cloaks wrapped against the cold, riding hard for the Dragorn fortress. Neither one of them could wait to see their son again. It had certainly already been long enough.

Merlin nearly threw herself off her horse the moment they entered the courtyard. Arthur dismounted a little more gracefully, but no less quickly. Hunith met them in the entry hall with their son in her arms.

“Here he is,” she murmured understandingly. Merlin scooped up her precious baby boy, already so much bigger, and covered his head with kisses. Arthur wrapped himself around her, probably so he could try to get a look at his son as well. Hunith just closed the door behind them with a soft tutting noise. Balinor was making soft cooing noises as Merlin kissed all of his tiny, perfect fingers and then Balinor, Merlin’s father, walked up and shifted the trio into the main hall where it was warmer. Hunith managed to get their cloaks off without too much disturbing them and Merlin and Arthur both dropped to the ground by the hearth. They did not move until it was suppertime. Thankfully, whatever their son needed was provided for them the moment he started crying, so they did not have to fetch anything while they doted on him. Apparently, Balinor was already on a sort of schedule. He would wet his nappy and then he would want to eat and then he had to be rocked and then his nappy usually needed changed again. After that, he would be happy and agreeable for a few hours, until the cycle started again.

Merlin kept her son in her arms while they ate supper, not wanting to be parted from him for a second more than necessary during their visit. Her visits would have to be brief and infrequent enough as it was. Hopefully spending nearly every moment with him during what little time she got would ease the ache of his absence while she was away.

Arthur and Balinor, her father, discussed the treaties that Arthur was arranging and the results of his having invaded Essetir-the alteration to the taxes and the change in ratio of crops to people who must be fed.

Merlin and Hunith discussed the fact that having two people with the same name in one house quickly got confusing.

“I think Balinor, your son, ought to have something we call him, you know?” Hunith suggested. “It’s just that sometimes it’s difficult to parse which Balinor a person means when they speak or a conversation is put on hold while someone laughs and laughs because they first thought you meant the other one before you finished your sentence.”

“No, of course, that makes sense,” Merlin agreed. “Except that there isn’t really a shorter version of Balinor…”

“No, which is why I thought we ought to get your input. Your father sometimes calls him hatchling, but then I don’t always know if he means our grandson or the dragons.”

“I can see the problem there too,” Merlin nodded. “What do you call him?”

“Sometimes lytling, sometimes cariad, you know, the usual things people call children when they don’t use their name.”

“I would be happy with him being Cariad,” Merlin smiled down at her son. “He is a darling, isn’t he?”

“Must take after Arthur, because I know he did not get it from you,” Hunith teased. “You were always trying to set the house on fire at his age.”

“It was cold!” Merlin protested, just as she always did.

“Well, why couldn’t you summon the blankets?” her mother retorted, just as she always did.

Merlin narrowed her eyes at her mother, just like always, and replied snottily, “You know that magic builds up a fire easier than it summons objects and I was only a baby!”

“You nearly caught my hair aflame once, I’ll have you remember,” Hunith replied. Merlin rolled her eyes. The conversation always followed the same pattern.

“How could I forget, with you constantly reminding me?” Hunith laughed brightly.

“Precisely the point. Shall we ask Arthur his opinion or is Cariad decided?”

“I believe Cariad is decided, but we can interrupt the treaty talk; Goddess knows I’ve heard enough these past few months to last me for years.”

“I’m beginning to feel that way with the stories that Kilgarrah and your father keep telling the hatchlings and Cariad. I’ve heard nearly all of them a dozen times already and I feel like I might burst if I hear one more story about a dragon egg being hatched. It’s all the exact same story with different names and colors.”

“Yes, all the discussion of treaty is basically trade agreements: tariffs and discussion of goods and crops and it just goes round and round in circles. I understand it’s important, but can everyone not just agree to trade freely with everyone else? Why does it take months of discussion to agree on a tax?”

“Oh, exactly. I understand the dragon egg hatching story is important for dragon lords. Records were kept orally for hundreds of years, so they followed a formula to make them all easier to remember, but I wonder if it didn’t make them easier to mix up as well.”

“And the tariff is never the same between any two kingdoms! Why can’t it just be the same?”

“It’s all too the same! How are you supposed to remember what year the third golden dragon was hatched and which name that means sun was his name? I understand the logic of having a formula to follow, but all that changes is the color of the dragon egg, the dragon, and the name.”

“There should be more the same. Just pick one tax and use it with every other kingdom! It should not be so difficult. At least one direction, things would be so much easier to remember.” Of course, Merlin and Hunith’s complaints had caught Arthur and Balinor’s attention. Their own conversation had lapsed in favor of fondly listening to their wives.

“I thought you were discussing the baby,” Arthur said warmly as there was a pause in the discussion.

“Oh, yes, we’re going to call him Cariad to avoid confusion between him and father,” Merlin replied. Arthur laughed.

“Very well then,” he agreed. “I suppose that means we ought not to use names of living people for any future children.”

“Certainly not ones that will be living with them,” Hunith agreed.

That night, Cariad woke Merlin with his cries five times before dawn. She was beginning to understand why Miranda had bruises under her eyes and feel sympathy for her. Cariad might be a darling, but he expected to eat every hour or three and did not understand that there should be more time for rest once the sun went down.

At dawn, Merlin gave up on trying to get back to sleep from the last time Cariad had woken her. He had been back to sleep for a little while but Merlin did not settle so quickly. She left Cariad and Arthur sleeping and went down to see if Kilgarrah or the hatchlings were awake yet. They all were.

“It is good to see you,” Kilgarrah rumbled pleasantly.

“Hello,” Merlin replied warmly. “I’m beginning to see the positives for not raising a child and running a kingdom at the same time.”

“Ah, yes, I imagine it has been hard, missing your son.”

“Yes, but I barely got any sleep last night and I would not have been able to do everything I’ve been doing for Arthur to keep the citadel running with this little sleep. Cariad is very insistent on being fed.”

“Human babies do like to eat very frequently,” Kilgarrah said mildly. “Of course, they cannot eat much at once.”

“True,” Merlin beamed. “He’s still so tiny!”

“To me, all humans are small,” Kilgarrah reminded her. Merlin nodded in agreement. “And eventually he will learn to sleep through the night.”

Aithusa and Sorventh were not keen to share her attention and Merlin spent an hour trying to appease both of them in their desire to be thoroughly petted before it was time for breakfast.

Merlin and Arthur spent the rest of the day with Cariad, while Miranda napped in the corner between feedings. Arthur sort of scoffed at her but Merlin rolled her eyes at him.

“Just because you rolled straight over and fell back asleep does not mean that she got anywhere near as much sleep last night, or any other night since he was born. I’m exhausted enough myself and I’ve been sleeping soundly through the night until last night.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Arthur nodded. He changed the subject to avoid any further disagreement.

They spent several pleasant days in a row mostly lying on the floor and playing with Cariad while he was awake and dozing when he was not. Merlin got very little sleep, getting up and helping Miranda get him back to sleep with every feeding at night. She also often rose before breakfast and spent an hour or two with Kilgarrah and the hatchlings. Aithusa was starting to master the very basics of human speech, in that she could make sounds that would eventually become human words. Sorventh was still chirping and purring like a strange but adorable combination of cat and bird.

One night at supper, Balinor prodded Hunith to make an announcement.

“Dear, have you told them our news yet?” he asked quietly.

“No, should I tell them now?”

“Well, now that we know there’s news, you should,” Merlin replied. Her father laughed at her. Hunith frowned.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

“How could I not have overheard, Mother? You and Father are sitting at the same table with us. But let us not quarrel. What is your news?”

“It seems that despite our expectations to the contrary, I will be giving you a little brother or sister,” Hunith replied. Merlin’s mouth fell open.

“I am so pleased for you both,” Arthur said sincerely.

“I am very surprised,” Merlin admitted. “But I am glad for you. Did we say Gwen is expecting too?”

“Send her my congratulations,” Hunith replied. “And you cannot be as surprised as I was. I thought those days were behind me. It seems I was pleasantly mistaken.”

“There will be two Dragorns now, to carry on the family name,” Arthur pointed out. “That will certainly be nice for them, to grow up so close in age. I know it was lonely for me as my father’s heir before Morgana came to live with us. I am very glad my son will not have to experience that same divide of playmate and lord with everyone his age.”

“Yes,” Balinor nodded. “My sister was only a few years younger than I was, but I know the awkwardness you endured well. It will be very nice for them to be not even a year apart in age, a guaranteed friend and equal.” Even with the changed circumstances, no one brought up the idea of having Cariad no longer carry the Dragorn name. It briefly crossed Merlin’s mind but she quickly dismissed it. A daughter or a son could inherit the throne according to law and Merlin was still young and strong. She had no doubts she would give Arthur another child in the next few years. Hopefully by then, things would have settled down and perhaps the court would even know she was a woman and she could keep her next child with her. Even if she could not have them always at her side, she would be able to see them more often if they lived in Camelot.

Of course, as with all good things, their visit came to an end. They had to return before the snow fell because Uther was still not capable of even signing his approval to keep the castle functioning. Also, Merlin and Geraint and Galahad were planning to slowly ease Arthur into the idea of officially taking the title of Regent during the snow, when there would be little else to do. Perhaps they would even succeed.


	10. Regent of Camelot

Merlin and Arthur returned from their visit to the Dragorn fortress the day before the first snowfall. It snowed for three days and Merlin was certainly grateful for the reprieve. She was exhausted from Cariad’s inability to sleep more than a few hours together and leaving him had been no easier this time than last. Not having to deal with audiences all morning was certainly a welcome relief. Arthur organized things so he could have training inside, in the Great Hall that was usually used for feasts, for a few days. He wanted to see how everyone was doing for himself, rather than relying on Leon’s admittedly thorough reports, and there were several would-be knights that needed to be given a chance to pass the test for knighthood. If it also distracted him from Merlin’s quiet despondency and his own heartache, that was his own business.

Gwaine mostly followed Merlin around those first few days, just to keep her company. When the quiet got to him too badly, he told stories about his childhood. Gwaine’s father had lived until he was more than half-grown, and Gwaine had several sentimental stories of an idyllic childhood in Caerleon’s court: plenty of other noblemen’s sons to pass the days with and a doting mother and loving father, plenty to eat, a warm bed every night.

“Cariad will grow up happy, Merlin,” Gwaine promised, as they stood on the parapets, looking out over the snow-covered citadel, each wrapped tightly in their cloaks. “He’ll have playmates and good food and his own bed. Court’s a nasty place to come of age, trust me. As a child, they mostly ignore you, but once you’re grown enough they realize your ears work… And you and Arthur are busy all day for most of the year. You’ve done what’s best for him, that’s what parents are supposed to do.”

“I know that.” Merlin smiled sadly at him. “But I’m selfish and it doesn’t help as much as it ought.”

“You should think about continuing the tradition with the rest of them, though,” Gwaine murmured. “Pick one of the knights with a child about twelve. Watch the child come Spring and you’ll see what I mean. Your parents are better than court, even if you keep them while they’re young, send them off there to have a proper childhood.”

“I’ve seen how Arthur is,” Merlin agreed. “And while I wish I could blame it all on Uther, I know it isn’t true. Morgana spent her childhood with her parents, until her father died, and look at how easily she could condemn all of them. Two weeks and Morgause had her willing to raise an army to slaughter the citadel. I know the court is cruel.”

“So long as you know,” Gwaine said agreeably. “I hope we’ve got enough apples to last for a while.”

“I might be able to manage something,” Merlin teased. Gwaine grinned at her, one finger brushing the corner of her mouth.

“There’s a smile,” he murmured. Merlin shifted back, out of reach. Gwaine nodded contritely. “Inside?” he asked too brightly. Merlin nodded, shifting a little to brush shoulders with him as he passed her in apology. Gwaine was wonderful and lovely and if she wasn’t already madly in love with Arthur, she could very easily have spent her life with Gwaine instead and it was a real shame that he had to watch them in their happiness. But she wouldn’t give Arthur up for anything.

Once Merlin had settled back into her usual routine, she ended up helping Gaius in the mornings to fill the gap in her schedule. Unlike Uther, Arthur did not spend all morning, every morning in council through the winter. They met only once a week. Arthur had filled his morning with poring over the law code and the taxes and marking anything that needed to be updated or changed. Merlin could not keep her attention focused on such tedious material and so happily spent her time with Gaius instead. It was quite nice to be able to discuss magical theory while they chopped and crushed herbs for his potions with the door unlocked or even open. Of course, they were careful not to give themselves away too badly but magic was legal again and everyone had known Gaius had practiced before the ban anyway and Merlin had grown up in Essetir. There was little danger, except possibly to Merlin’s reputation.

Protocol lessons took up Merlin’s afternoons, Maddock wanting her to be thoroughly prepared in case Uther didn’t make it through the winter. Merlin had to agree with him on the risk. Uther had dropped quite a bit of weight and his clothes had been taken in to make it a bit less obvious. Even with Gwen making certain he ate at every meal, she could not make certain he ate enough. Uther might be mostly out of it but he was still a grown man and could very easily refuse to continue eating. Arthur did not seem to have realized the risk. Of course, Uther had always been in robust health for all the time that Arthur could remember. The idea of losing his father to something as simple as a common cold probably had never crossed his mind.

The evenings were set aside for their friends. They played dice and cards with low stakes, read stories aloud to one another, told stories of their own. It was a lovely way to pass the cold hours after the sun had set.

They also used the time to talk Arthur into officially taking the title of Regent before his father got any worse.

“Everyone knows you’ve done more than necessary to preserve his rule,” Geraint assured him.

“It’s clear to everyone that you value your father’s opinion,” Caradoc agreed.

“But you’ve already taken up much of Uther’s duties,” Leon pointed out.

“And Merlin’s taken the rest of them,” Gwen continued.

“The nobles are restless,” Gwaine added. “Mother’s heard quite a bit of talk from the other nobles about Uther’s condition making the kingdom look weak without you admitting you’re acting as Regent.”

“Yes, Arthur,” Lancelot piped up. “There was quite a bit of whispering at the joust, when Uther did nothing and the one competitor used magic to cheat.”

“Absolutely no one is going to think you’re trying to take his kingdom away,” Merlin murmured. “You just have to keep it strong until he recovers his strength.” Or doesn’t, she did not say.

Arthur conceded. He took the title of King-Regent the day before Yule with as little fanfare as possible. There was a short ceremony in front of the castle’s inhabitants where he made a pledge similar to the one he’d made to be Crown Prince. Geoffrey nodded solemnly and marked it down in the records. There was no feast that night. Arthur had no wish to look like his father’s ill health was cause for celebration. It seemed that the nobles understood, as there were no complaints.

There was a small feast for their friends on Yule. They stayed up late into the night with mead and wine. Merlin made apples out of the air for Gwaine. Gwen kept giggling at nothing. Lancelot went silent after the first few goblets, staring adoringly at his wife with his heart in his eyes. Geraint and Leon ended up half on top of each other, curled together like one person. Arthur and Caradoc argued good-naturedly about who had carried the most boughs back from their trip into the woods. Elyan mostly kept quiet and watched everyone. He had not been around the year before when Arthur had given Merlin Yule and seemed a little overwhelmed with the whole celebration.

There was a large feast for the entire castle on Christmas and another for the New Year. There was dancing and carousing and Merlin and Arthur slipped out of the feast for New Year’s entirely too early but no one said a word to them about it the next morning.

After New Year’s, they started thinking about Spring. There would be a visit from Nemeth to discuss treaty which would have to be returned. The treaty with Rheged would get finalized. They really ought to visit the court at what-had-been-Essetir sooner rather than later. None of the nobles had moved to the court at Camelot yet and Arthur had been in too much of a hurry to return to Merlin to take anything in.

Both Merlin and Arthur hoped that there would be some news, any news, of Morgana. Nothing had reached them of her since she had fled with her sister. They assumed that the pair had gone to ground somewhere, some safe place of Morgause’s. Merlin wondered if they had gone back to Morgause’s castle fortress that she and Arthur had gone to over a year prior, but there was no telling what sort of state either witch would be in and Morgause’s fortress was in Cornwall. King Odin still hated Arthur and so no inquiries could be made.

Some better news was that Gaius was in touch with Alice again. She was living in a small village in Nemeth near the border with Camelot. Given that she had made an attempt on the King’s life, even if under the influence of a manticore, both Alice and Gaius recognized it would be too dangerous for her to return to Camelot so quickly despite the ban on magic being lifted.

Of course, as always, there was the tournament to plan for and training to resume. Arthur was excited for both, and refused to hear any suggestion of him not participating in the tournament. Given that it was the more reasonable tournament of sword duels, rather than the free-for-all held the year before, Merlin did not care to argue with him. Worst came to worst, she could use magic to heal Arthur’s wounds and no one could say a thing to her about it because magic was legal now. Let him have his excitement. The tournament would put Merlin out less than Arthur wanting to drag her hunting with him after all.


	11. The Spring Tournament

The snow kept falling weeks into the new year, almost to the end of January, but eventually it did stop. Slowly, it began to melt, marking an end to the Winter. As always, the end of Winter meant the Spring Tournament. Arthur was excited at the prospect of hacking away at competitors but the councilors were still in a bit of an uproar about the idea of a Regent with no clear heir risking his life. Arthur insisted that he was not risking his life. Merlin pointedly kept out of it. Arthur could handle himself.

Besides, she was more concerned with when she could go visit her son next with several royal visits planned because of the treaties and whether or not she should assume a few days of nausea meant she was expecting again. Obviously, it was possible, but only two days of mild nausea was not a clear sign either. It could be merely an illness. Therefore Merlin asked Gaius about it rather than Arthur. No need to get his hopes up if she was coming down with an illness.

Thankfully, Gaius was alone in his chambers when she went to see him that evening. The conversation would be awkward enough without herding someone out of his chambers for her to have it.

“Gaius, I have a question I’d like your help with.”

“What is it?” Gaius looked up warily.

“I’ve been feeling poorly for the past two days. Since I’m obviously not on a natural cycle, I was wondering if you knew any way for me to tell if I’m falling ill or…” Merlin trailed off, feeling vaguely offended by Gaius’ look of relief.

“Well, what sort of poorly?” he asked.

“Mild nausea with no cause,” she answered.

“That could be either, honestly, though morning sickness is typically triggered by smell. Something will suddenly smell absolutely awful, like a food or anything really. But sometimes it simply is.”

“That’s not especially helpful.”

“Well, I can give you some books to look through, but I’m not a midwife, Merlin.”

“I know that.” Merlin rolled her eyes. She accepted the two tombs Gaius gave her. He sort of waved her out. Merlin walked out of Gaius’ chambers rather disgruntled at knowing no more than she had when she entered. She had thought a skilled physician would be a little better informed on the subject than she was but clearly not. Thank the Goddess for books.

The next day, Arthur finally won the tug of war with the councilors and signed up for the tournament. He was buoyant over the triumph and managed to write back to Rheged about treaty terms in a single afternoon. Merlin was quite proud of his industriousness. She was also proud of herself: Maddock had declared that her protocol lessons had reached a natural end and she was informed enough to fulfill her duties as Consort without having to have everything explained for her.

They had an impromptu feast that night for their friends. Gwaine, predictably, lauded Merlin’s accomplishment while mocking Arthur mercilessly about how long it must normally take him to reply to his correspondence. Leon condescendingly argued with Gwaine about how Arthur’s accomplishments must be recognized or he would never apply himself. Gwen, in her first let-out gown, was thoroughly distracted by Lancelot’s presence despite Merlin’s best attempts to engage her in conversation. Elyan was trying to pointedly ignore them. Geraint was obliging him by talking about weapons-forging. Arthur and Galahad and Caradoc were all discussing a new technique Arthur had been using in training and its effectiveness. Percival, whose sister was expecting a child, had already left to help her and her husband, in case the child was early or his sister needed bed rest, and would not return until after the tournament.

They continued in high spirits in the days leading up to the tournament. The knights were all looking forward to the official end of a long winter and anticipating the accolades of winning. Geraint good-naturedly teased Arthur about needing to step back and let somebody else win for a change every chance he got.

Merlin only realized she would be up in the box and have to make the announcements the night before the tournament. Uther would be joining her in hopes a change of scene and the fresh air might do him good and Gwen would be attending him but Merlin would be the only one able to lead the tournament. Arthur reminded her she had done it before but Merlin only remembered the terror of seeing a warlock before her and not being able to react because she knew that he was supposed to die. Of course, Arthur had saved her. But it had been a horrific moment. At least that problem wouldn’t happen again. Magic was legal now and Merlin could order someone dragged off the field for cheating, knowing that they would only serve a minimal punishment.

But still Merlin was wary walking up into the royal box the morning of the tournament. At least she had her thick cloak to ward off the chill and Gwen at her side to ward off her nerves. Arthur had left a kiss on her lips in the hopes it would ease her nerves. It had helped some.

Thankfully, the first day passed without issue, other than Geraint breaking his arm in his first fight because of his opponent’s cruel but effective use of his shield. Gaius set his arm but Geraint was out of the running and Leon had to be talked out of challenging the other knight to a duel for his honor. Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Caradoc and Galahad all won their duels and were proceeding to the next round.

On the second day, Lancelot and Gwaine faced off against one another. It was a very well-matched fight and had much of the onlookers on the edge of their seat. Eventually Gwaine knocked Lancelot on his back and Lancelot conceded. Gwen frowned at them.

“He could have knocked him down,” she grumbled.

“You know as well as I do that Lancelot does not favor glory,” Merlin murmured back. She turned to the field. “Congratulations on your victory, Gwaine.” Merlin grinned. “Though Lancelot, your wife says you should have knocked him down. It was nice of you to let Gwaine win though.” Laughter rippled through the stands.

“Merlin!” Gwaine protested.

“I could’ve knocked you down with me,” Lancelot agreed, grinning and knocking Gwaine in the shoulder. “But I’m a nice person.” There was more laughter. Gwaine was quite put out and stomped off the field grumbling. Lancelot ran up to the box and got a sympathy kiss from Gwen and cheers erupted from the townspeople in the stands.

Arthur was still fighting foreign opponents, as was Leon. Galahad definitively trounced Caradoc. It was almost embarrassing except Merlin was very proud of him and jumped down to hug him in congratulations. Caradoc demanded a hug of sympathy as well. Then they both hoisted her back up to Gwen. Everyone found that very humorous, apparently. There was loud laughter throughout the stands.

The third day was full of interesting bouts. Leon beat Galahad. Arthur beat Leon. Gwaine beat Galahad. A Mercian knight thoroughly trounced a knight from Anglia, which was a highly intriguing match. The Anglian knight was large and broad while the Mercian knight was short and lean. Merlin almost thought the Mercian knight was a woman, but she turned out to be mistaken. The knight was merely that short. But he had learned how to use it to his advantage and was somehow never where his opponent’s sword was. Of course, Gwaine had been watching the match and then when he was paired with the Anglian knight, Gwaine won the fight. The Anglian knight looked a little dazed at being beaten.

The final day, it came down to Arthur and Gwaine. Merlin and Gwen were both giggling to themselves at the beginning of the match. This would be an interesting match. Arthur and Gwaine had a sort of underlying tension going on after the winter cramped inside together. Arthur had apparently caught Gwaine’s jealousy and although it had thus far only emerged as teasing that was a little too harsh. But neither Merlin nor Gwen thought that either of the men would concede to one another easily.

Thankfully Arthur and Gwaine were the final knights left, because the match was long and drawn-out. Neither wanted to concede to the other, so every time one fell, they rolled straight back up. Arthur got knocked down and hopped back up. Gwaine fell over and knocked Arthur down so he could scramble back to his feet. Both of them were covered in dirt and sweat. Finally Gwaine knocked Arthur to his knees and his sword rested at Arthur’s throat. Arthur dropped his sword. Merlin stared at them. Gwen gasped.

“And we have a new Champion,” Merlin announced, her voice coming out oddly stilted. “Ho Gwaine!” Gwaine dropped his sword to his side.

“Ho Gwaine!” echoed from the stands. Arthur picked up his sword from the ground.

“Arthur?” Merlin murmured softly in confusion. Gwaine hauled Arthur to his feet and they both headed for the royal box. Merlin jumped down into the dust stirred up on the field and met Arthur in the middle. “What happened?”

“I had a sword at my throat. I lost,” Arthur looked almost as confused as she felt. Merlin turned to Gwaine.

“I think he’s sprained or twisted his knee,” Gwaine explained. “I really didn’t expect him to go down that easy the last time.” That made more sense.

That evening, Arthur wore a bandage wrapped round his knee to the feast and Gwaine sat in the position of honor. Merlin was more than a little confused by the whole process. Everyone else kept catching themselves from congratulating Arthur as well. Leon said it was only one of three tournaments Arthur had not won since he had begun competing at sixteen, and one of those three was when he had thrown the match for his father this time last year. Gwaine, however, was quite pleased to lord it over Arthur that he had beat him out for Champion. Merlin saw the cruel gleam in Arthur’s eye and hid her laughter. Gwaine was going to get it in training the following afternoon, she could feel it in her bones.

The next day, Elyan and Lancelot carried Gwaine up to Gaius with a busted lip, broken nose, twisted ankle, sprained wrist, and dislocated knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, feel free to leave ideas for things you want to see in the next part/Series 4 in the comments. As Morgana is the main villain for seasons 4 and 5, and I'm trying to avoid her being evil, there's only a few episodes I know I want to keep so far.


	12. Nemeth Visits

The party from Nemeth arrived at the end of the week following the tournament to discuss treaty terms. Merlin had been very disgruntled about the timing because Arthur had insisted that there was not time for her to visit Cariad before their arrival after the tournament. She was also a little irritable that bacon suddenly smelled rancid. Who could ever possibly think it was acceptable for bacon to smell foul enough to turn someone’s stomach? Merlin had taken to eating oatmeal for breakfast instead of meat. Though Percival had returned, which was nice. He was a little better at keeping Arthur and Gwaine separated than Lancelot was, by virtue of his size.

Saturday morning, the visitors arrived and everyone lined up in the courtyard to greet them. Uther and Gwen were inside, poor Gwen trying to get Uther appropriately attired for the evening. Most everyone else was lined up in the chill. Arthur had on his crown and his long red cloak. Merlin had been bullied into her crown but she had on her own cloak rather than the Pendragon red one. Gwaine was at her shoulder and the knights lined up on his other side.

The state carriage of Nemeth was honestly a little imposing: large and gilded in gold. King Rodor was attired in dark brown furs, crown on his head, and had Mithian by his side, a pretty contrast in white mink and a cream gown. Several of Rodor’s advisors had also accompanied them but Merlin barely even noticed them.

“Want me to get her?” Gwaine murmured quietly.

“You can’t,” Merlin deflected. She very much did want someone to knock that gorgeous creature into the mud and ruin that pretty embroidered beading on her dress. But that could not happen. They must be greeted appropriately, bowed to, and led inside the castle, shown to their rooms to freshen up. So that’s what Merlin did instead of hexing the girl to have a wart on her nose, which happened to be a very tempting alternative.

They all reconvened in the dining hall for dinner. Arthur put Uther at the head of the table, Gwen hovering at his side. Arthur sat to his father’s left and Merlin on his left while Rodor was on Uther’s right and Mithian to his right. Gwaine settled himself next to Merlin, to Rodor and Mithian’s confusion. Merlin and Arthur just ignored the clear breach of protocol.

“I’m afraid the rumors you may have heard about my father’s health are true,” Arthur spoke up. “He may not speak, as he finds it difficult to follow conversations since my sister invaded the citadel.”

“A true shame,” Rodor murmured. “He was a fine statesman.”

“Yes,” Arthur agreed. “I live in hope that he will recover from this blow, but as he has not yet, I have taken the position of Regent.”

“I can only anticipate that my daughter will show me the same honor should I suffer a similar tragedy,” Rodor replied.

“You know I adore you,” Mithian said with a smile. Her voice was even lovely. Merlin kept herself from rolling her eyes.

“Maybe I’ll just push her over the parapets,” Gwaine murmured. Merlin fought to keep from giggling, smacking Gwaine’s arm.

“Gwaine, stop flirting with my Consort,” Arthur ordered easily.

“He wasn’t flirting, he was being rude,” Merlin corrected. Arthur’s eyes flicked over to Mithian and then he leaned over and smacked Gwaine himself.

“You can go eat with the rest of my knights, you know,” Arthur threatened.

“No, if I come back without being able to tell them what happened, they’d…” Gwaine cut himself off and dimpled at Mithian. “Well, they would be upset and I shouldn’t say more in such gentle company.” Mithian giggled.

“Your knights gossip about your guests?” Rodor asked sharply.

“Gwaine speaks of Arthur’s personal knights, the ones who fled the citadel with him when Morgause led the invasion and then helped him win the kingdom back,” Merlin explained. “They are trusted friends as well as knights of the realm.”

“Merlin speaks the truth,” Arthur agreed, “Gwaine, despite his lack of respect for protocol, is a loyal and good man. He would not spread tales about me, if only because it would upset Merlin.”

“Exactly, Princess,” Gwaine agreed with a grin. Merlin smacked gently at both of them. They both settled.

“You really must accept my apologies on their behalf,” Merlin said sweetly. “Gwaine beat Arthur in the tournament this year and they’ve got a little rivalry going on at the moment. Arthur doesn’t like to lose.”

“Yes, we can imagine,” Mithian agreed. “He did take over Essetir when he retook Camelot.”

“Merlin’s from Essetir and the man who would have taken over was banished from court by Cenred for inappropriate behavior towards a lady,” Arthur explained. “Merlin was insistent that we not leave his people to the whim of a tyrant and I could not in good faith believe that a man who would behave in such a manner with a noblewoman would respect the peasants he commanded.”

“Oh heavens,” Mithian looked horrified. “I can see why you felt it necessary to intercede.”

“If Morgause hadn’t murdered Cenred’s entire army to make them immortal, someone else probably could have challenged Lot and won, but you can’t get something for nothing and when we poured their blood out of the chalice making them immortal, they all died,” Gwaine added. “And she’d murdered Cenred already to keep him from trying to edge Morgana off the throne and there was a big mess. We nearly didn’t have the jousting tournament.”

“It’s a good thing you did though,” Rodor spoke up, “Because that’s when you discovered the witch had lifted the ban on magic, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, my sister had lifted the ban during her short reign,” Arthur agreed. “I regret that I only discovered her fears and her abilities after she had suffered so much to turn to a murderess merely because they had the same abilities.”

“Morgause claims she is Morgana’s sister,” Merlin added. “And it’s certainly possible that she is.”

“Was,” Gwaine grumbled.

“She only hit her head. She’s a witch, as is Morgana. It’s very possible she still lives.”

“She would be back by now, surely.”

“Not now!” Arthur hissed at both of them. They subsided.

“Sorry,” Merlin murmured. Arthur glared at Gwaine until he echoed the sentiment.

“My apologies. Gwaine’s really not fit for company.” Gwaine glared back down the table at Arthur.

“I think perhaps Geraint could be my guard dog next time?” Merlin suggested to Arthur in a feigned hush. Gwaine huffed at her. Rodor smiled in amusement. Mithian suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, probably to stifle her giggles. After that, the meal was rather hurriedly concluded. Thankfully, despite Arthur’s concerns, Rodor and Mithian seemed more amused by Gwaine than offended by his lack of respect for the crown.

They spent the afternoon in discussion of treaty terms and Gedref. On the one hand, what was one small territory compared to having doubled the size of the kingdom? On the other, that was Camelot’s only sea access. Merlin sent Gwaine to talk to the knights as soon as they left the dining hall and told him to send Leon or Lancelot or Percival back in his stead. Lancelot showed up.

“Gwen’s having an awful fight with Uther about eating his dinner,” he murmured softly. Merlin nodded in acknowledgment. That was hardly surprising. He had eaten some while everyone was sitting down to eat in the dining hall, so he likely thought that meal was finished.

Merlin and Lancelot and Mithian mostly kept quiet while Arthur and Rodor discussed their respective territories and potential terms for treaty. There was mention of Nemeth joining the Five Kingdoms Treaty, which would give Nemeth treaty with three kingdoms with which they were unallied. Mithian’s eyes lit up at that idea. Merlin had to agree that it seemed to be quite a good idea. Perhaps they ought to bring it up with Mercia as well?

They ate supper privately to reflect on the discussions of the afternoon. Well… Rodor and Mithian dined privately. Merlin and Arthur were joined by all their friends to discuss the treaty discussions. For the first time, Merlin noticed how unorthodox their Regency was. Arthur was certainly in charge but everyone was also allowed to voice their opinion and he legitimately took their comments into consideration. It was not something that had ever been brought up in any of her protocol lessons as a method of ruling.

She interrupted the conversation, completely off topic. “Before Arthur has another conniption, we shouldn’t just talk like we usually do in front of Rodor and Mithian. There should be a semblance of the appropriate balance of power.”

There was a moment of silence.

“What did you do, Gwaine?” Leon demanded.

“He just acted like he normally does,” Arthur replied with rolled eyes. “But Merlin has a point. I’m Regent. You are only knights. I should be your unquestioned leader.”

“You need our help,” Gwen teased. “You know it.”

“But we’ll behave,” Lancelot agreed.

“You had better,” Arthur said warningly. But no one really took him seriously. Gwaine at least had the good sense not to laugh.

There was a demonstration by the knights the next morning, a few hours’ entertainment to make a change from important discussions. Merlin was put up in the royal box with Rodor and Mithian. Uther and Gwen were also with them. Gwen perched on the arm of Merlin’s chair and Merlin wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

“Lance better knock Gwaine to the ground today,” Gwen grumbled.

“I’m certain Arthur’s going to beat him bloody,” Merlin replied. “He hasn’t recovered from the tournament, you know.”

“Is he so easily distressed?” Mithian asked gently.

“It’s the third competition he’s lost since he was 16 and one of those three he threw the fight with his father to let Uther win. So yes, he takes it hard when he’s beaten,” Merlin agreed.

“He takes it hard when he thinks he’s being allowed to win as well,” Gwen added absently. “Arthur had a complete crisis of faith a couple years ago because he thought some of his knights were letting him win. They were all training before a joust and the knight he was riding opposite pulled back when Arthur got sun in his eyes. Arthur was quite distressed.”

“He didn’t even attend that tournament,” Merlin agreed. “Thankfully he didn’t drag me halfway across the kingdom on exaggerated tales of some fantastical creature or other terrorizing the villagers. I think it turned out to be a small family of foxes in the end.”

“Yes, that sounds right,” Gwen agreed, only a trifle too quickly.

“Oh,” Rodor nodded. “Uther was certainly a formidable warrior. It’s entirely understandable that Arthur would prize living up to his example, especially with Uther currently in less than robust health. I thank God every day that I am not faced with such troubles.”

“We tried our best with Morgana, but none of us can blame her for not wanting to face the pyre for the abilities she was born with,” Merlin agreed. “I probably ought not to say that, but I was raised in Ealdor in Essetir and I never really understood Uther’s position on magic.”

“I imagine you certainly would not,” Rodor agreed with a laugh. “That’s the center of Kearia’s territory, is it not?”

“Physically, no, but in terms of culture, yes, quite,” Merlin nodded.

“What did Uther think of you becoming Arthur’s Consort?” Mithian asked. “If it’s not impertinent.”

“He didn’t mind at all. He’s the reason Arthur decided to make me a Lord,” Merlin replied. “I would have expected some sort of protest, but he never made any. Although he did rather push the idea of Arthur marrying Elena not long after Arthur and I were married.”

“I’m still almost shocked that neither you nor Morgana pushed Elena into the mud,” Gwen mused. “Both of you were insulted by the whole situation.” Merlin giggled. She remembered being more distressed by the thought of a changeling and a Fae at court than by Uther wishing Arthur to marry Elena.

“Elena’s a lovely girl,” Merlin protested. “Arthur was the one all up in arms about the insult. Besides, there was no mud. It was clear that whole week.”

“That’s true,” Gwen conceded. The conversation was interrupted by the demonstration beginning. Both Lancelot and Arthur knocked Gwaine into the dirt. Geraint, still injured, had to sit the demonstration out and was most displeased with the situation.

That afternoon was more tedious discussion of treaty terms. Percival sat in. Gwaine was in Gaius’ chambers getting salve for his bruises.

Merlin and Arthur fell into bed that night, mentally exhausted.

Monday morning was a continuation of their discussion. There was mention of the possibility of Nemeth joining the Five Kingdoms Treaty again. Everyone seemed tentatively pleased with that idea, though Arthur would of course have to ask everyone else in the treaty before he could actually agree to it. It was decided that once treaty terms were hammered out that Camelot would go to Nemeth to sign the agreement, as Nemeth had already come to Camelot. 

Monday afternoon, Rodor joined in training with Arthur and all the knights. Merlin and Mithian were settled under Morgana’s awning with a small table and chairs and a rug under their feet. Merlin was highly amused by the whole process. Mithian seemed to take it as the usual behavior and simply waited patiently while everything was set up. Merlin asked Leon if the sun was going to burn her.

“If I have to freeze to death under this ridiculous contraption, then Geraint’s sitting with me,” Merlin decided. “Fetch another chair. Oh, and a lap blanket for Mithian. Are you trying to make her fall ill?”

Caradoc laughed loudly.

“Do you want some bacon too?” Adara teased, having brought out a small sampling of early fruits and breads for them to nibble on.

“No,” Merlin grumbled irritably. Adara set down the tray and ruffled Merlin’s hair with a broad grin.

“Do you want anything else?”

“No, this is fine,” Merlin assured her, squeezing her hand. “Otherwise I’ll spoil my supper and never hear the end of it from Audrey.”

“She’ll pretend to forget you’re his highness’ Consort and rap your knuckles with her ladle again,” Adara agreed. Merlin gave an exaggerated shudder as Adara left to return to her duties. Mithian looked quite interested in the proceedings. Leon set another chair down at Merlin’s side and gently manhandled Geraint into it.

“Stay, dummy,” Leon murmured fondly.

“Bully,” Geraint snapped back at him, but smiled sweetly and stayed where he had been put. Merlin waved Leon off and patted Geraint’s forearm.

“I’ll keep him from injuring himself further; go before Arthur has a conniption.” Leon obediently headed out onto the training field and Arthur easily swatted at him.

“You are quite close to your servants,” Mithian commented.

“When I arrived, I was appointed Arthur’s personal manservant. So, yes, I’m fairly close to the servants. I was one.”

“It was love at first sight,” Geraint interjected. “Arthur was smitten from the first moment, made a complete imbecile of himself.”

“Yeah, he tried to knock my head in and then I got thrown in the dungeons,” Merlin rolled her eyes. “It was not love at first sight for me. But then I saw how Arthur cares for all of his people, not just the ones he knows, even.”

“He does seem to be very concerned for his people,” Mithian agreed. “Of course, I do hope for Uther’s recovery but Arthur fills his place well. He conducts himself with honor and respect.”

“Doesn’t he?” Merlin agreed proudly. Arthur was certainly growing to fill his crown. It was amazing to her that only two years prior, she had dreaded Arthur taking Uther’s place because he drank too much and threw his things all over his chambers for no good reason.

Merlin and Mithian chatted aimlessly about how well Rodor could keep up with the younger knights training, even at his advanced age, and Arthur’s skill with a sword, and how well coordinated all of Arthur’s knights were.

There was a large feast that evening, for most of the castle, because Rodor and Mithian were leaving first thing Tuesday morning. Merlin dearly missed Morgana during the feast, having already been thoroughly reminded of how things had been when she had first arrived and Morgana had been their friend and had not been so terrified nor so easily swayed from her principles. Merlin was rather less than sociable that evening but Uther was feeling better and spoke a little about the importance of treaty and alliances, which thoroughly distracted everyone present from her silence.

On Tuesday morning, the party from Nemeth climbed back into their imposing state carriage and returned to their own kingdom. Despite Merlin’s initial dislike of Mithian, she had proved to be a lovely and polite woman and Merlin was a little disappointed that the visit had not been longer. But they would certainly see one another again soon, once the treaty was finalized.


	13. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: The tragedy in this chapter is that Merlin suffers a miscarriage after a fall from a startled horse.  
> If that's something you can't do, please skip this chapter. It's mainly Merlin's perspective and describes a lot of her mental state as the accident occurs. The only other important plot detail is that the treaty visit for Rheged will be a week later in the timeline and in the next chapter. I promise. Merlin mopes a little. Gaius worries. They go visit her parents and seeing her son cheers her up a bit. You are not missing important plot stuff. Take care of yourself.

In the week following the visit from Nemeth, they heard back from Rheged and replied again. Merlin attempted to organize a trip to visit her parents but with nearly all the treaty terms finalized with Rheged, Arthur was required to stay at court and she would not be quite so selfish as to go without him.

The next week, the weather had warmed considerably and Arthur attempted to cheer Merlin up. He arranged an afternoon horseback ride and dragged Merlin out with him. Of course, several of the knights had to attend them in the scary woods, but it was only Leon and Lancelot and Gwaine. There was a small kerfuffle when it was discovered that Duane needed new shoes and Merlin was forced to take a horse she had never ridden before but the mare seemed gentle. Still, they were soon riding easily along a well-trod path in the woods.

“I still think it’s secretly a hunting trip,” Gwaine teased Arthur.

“It’s not!” Arthur protested. “It was supposed to be a romantic trail ride.” He glared at Gwaine.

“Well, you should know you can’t be wandering around alone in the woods, sire. You don’t have an heir.” Leon fixed him with a look. Geraint had not ridden out with them after all. Lancelot looked equally unamused at babysitting duties. Gwen was tending to Uther.

Merlin stayed quiet, letting the cadence of the conversation flow over her as she enjoyed the sunlight filtering through the early spring leaves and the warm breeze. It was a truly lovely day. Arthur’s decision to go for a ride had been a wonderful idea.

“Maybe you should have just had a picnic in the gardens,” Leon suggested.

“Merlin’s enjoying herself, aren’t you, love?” Arthur demanded of her. Merlin laughed and nodded, turning a little in the saddle to face him.

“It’s a lovely day. I’m having a splendid—”

Suddenly the horse reared. Merlin screamed and snatched at the reins. The horse jumped, shying away from Arthur grabbing for the bridle.

“Snake!” Gwaine yelled.

Merlin lost her seat entirely as the horse shied again. Why had Duane needed shoes? she thought inanely as she fell through the air. It was only a few feet and Merlin landed softly enough. She rolled away from the horse, flustered and jostled but feeling fine. Merlin tried to sit up to see what was happening, if the snake was taken care of, and pain erupted in her abdomen. She screamed, doubling back over.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur and Gwaine demanded in unison but she could not answer.

“She fell,” Leon murmured thoughtfully. “We have to take her to Gaius. Get her up.” a pause “Now!” Two pairs of hands lifted her up. She was settled in front of a warm body on a horse. Everything hurt. They moved. It hurt worse. Merlin gritted her teeth against the whimpers and begged for mercy.

 

Arthur was completely out of his mind with panic and very grateful to Leon for taking charge. Merlin had been settled in front of him, of course, but was clearly in pain and Arthur did not know what to do. Gwaine had grabbed the stupid horse and Leon sent Lancelot ahead to warn Gaius of the accident.

“I want that horse killed!” Arthur snarled.

“The snake is dead, Arthur,” Leon said soothingly. “Even Duane would have startled. Killing the horse doesn’t solve anything.”

“I’m agreeing with Arthur,” Gwaine growled. “That stupid thing hurt Merlin. Duane wouldn’t have shied from Arthur and Merlin still had her seat at that point. The horse is at fault and now Merlin’s hurt!”

They rode as quickly as possible without jostling Merlin overmuch. Once they reached the courtyard, Leon took charge of all the horses while Gwaine helped Arthur carry Merlin up to Gaius’ chambers.

 

“Merlin?” Where had Gaius come from? Merlin’s magic reached out, curling around his wrist, because she was still clutching at her stomach in too much pain to move, eyes clenched shut. “Gwaine, guard the door. No one gets in.” The door opened and closed again.

Merlin was suddenly being tugged at, boots pulled off, stockings discarded. She didn’t want to think about what it meant that Gaius was undressing her because her stomach hurt. She couldn’t. But her magic knew.

“No!” Arthur figured it out. “Oh, god, this is all my fault.”

“Have a meltdown later, sire,” Gaius ordered sternly. “Hand me that.”

Merlin sort of drifted in and out of coherence. Sometimes she knew what Gaius was saying and doing, other times she only knew that everything was pain and misery.  
Eventually the physical pain receded. It was over. Arthur pulled her trousers back on. Gaius was washing his hands in pink water. Merlin rolled to her side and vomited all over Arthur’s boots. He didn’t even complain. He stroked her hair.

“Hush, love, you’re alright,” he promised. Gwaine poked his head around the door and then let himself in.

“Merlin’s going to be okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, Merlin will be fine,” Gaius agreed. “She’s strong. She’ll heal. Gwaine, would you help Merlin back to her chambers?” Gaius was clearly trying to get rid of them to talk to Arthur alone but neither of them argued. Arthur and Gwaine helped Merlin back into her stockings and boots and Gwaine hefted her into his arms. They went back down to the courtyard and then up to Merlin and Arthur’s chambers. Everyone who asked about Merlin was told that the horse had startled and Merlin had twisted her ankle. Gwaine was carrying her up to her chambers for a couple of days of rest because Arthur was arguing with Leon about killing the horse.

“Does Arthur really want to kill the horse?” Merlin asked.

“He brought it up,” Gwaine explained. “The horse threw you and you got hurt. It shouldn’t have shied from him and me and Lancelot killing the snake.”

“I should have known better,” Merlin muttered miserably.

“Nonsense,” Gwaine insisted fiercely.

 

“Arthur, I wanted to speak with you a moment privately.”

“Of course, Gaius.”

“Firstly, my condolences for your loss,” Gaius murmured a little awkwardly.

“I didn’t even know she was expecting again,” Arthur replied.

“She asked me about it just before King Rodor’s arrival,” Gaius admitted. “But I had no method to tell her for certain, with her living as a man. I’m not…”

“Of course not,” Arthur agreed. “I suppose she wasn’t going to tell me until she was certain, then.”

“I imagine her thought process was along those lines,” Gaius agreed. “Now, Merlin will likely be down and out of spirits. That’s only natural. But you’ll need to keep close watch on her. If she gets too distressed, there are some herbal remedies I can give her to help her regain her natural disposition. Also, if she starts blaming herself, you might have to cut her off from her magic, to keep it from attacking her.”

“She could attack herself?”

“If she ends up as out of spirits as your father is, then yes,” Gaius nodded slowly. “That should not happen, but you need to be aware of the possibilities. These sorts of things are even more distressing for women.”

“I can understand that,” Arthur replied. “I’ll keep a close eye on Merlin and I’ll speak to Gwaine as well.”

“You might be the one to explain to Leon and Lancelot. Merlin may not be up to the task for several days. Perhaps Gwen might sit with her, but then, Gwen is expecting, she might lash out. Just see how Merlin reacts to the idea beforehand, I suppose.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and slowly wandered out. Poor Merlin. And no wonder she had been eating oatmeal rather than bacon, it had probably turned her stomach.

As Arthur wandered through the castle, he got many unsolicited opinions about the fate of that damned horse and well wishes for Merlin’s twisted ankle. At least Gwaine was a good liar. It did come in handy sometimes.

 

Merlin was lying on the bed, curled on her side, when Arthur arrived. He spoke quietly with Gwaine in the doorway and Gwaine left.

“Gwaine’s going to tell Leon and Lancelot that you’re going to be alright,” Arthur explained. “Gaius suggested you might like some company later. Would you like for Gwen to come sit with you when I have to go to training?”

“Gwen’s nice,” Merlin murmured.

“Alright,” Arthur nodded. He kicked off his boots and curled up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I love you.” They lay there, breathing in sync for a long moment.

“Can we go visit Mother?” Merlin asked in a near-silent whisper.

“Yes,” Arthur nodded. “I’ll make it possible.”

They stayed curled together until Leon came to tell Arthur it was time for training. Merlin was only alone for a few moments before Gwen came rushing in and pulled her into a tight embrace, tears running down her cheeks. It was Gwen’s tears that triggered Merlin’s and they cried together until they ran out of tears to cry. Gwen stayed even after Arthur returned and they ate supper together, quiet and solemn.

The following morning, Merlin made herself get up and face the day. She had suffered a tragedy. That did not mean her life had stopped. Arthur and his kingdom were still there and she had to take care of them. A small weight was dropped in one of her boots to make her favor the leg, since she was supposed to have twisted her ankle. Gwaine hovered. Merlin made herself smile as appropriate and hoped that audiences would be over soon.

By the end of the week, Arthur had managed to insist that he and Merlin needed a short break between one treaty visit and the next. They arrived at the Dragorn Fortress on Saturday, having left at dawn that morning. Merlin had been sort of limp and vaguely miserable the entire carriage ride. She hated carriages. Arthur had kindly ridden in the carriage with her and did not seem to like the method of travel any better himself.

But then her Mother was there and Merlin sank into her embrace. Arthur said something quietly behind her back and her mother gasped and held her tighter. A large hand stroked over her hair, her father.

Eventually they went inside. Merlin took Cariad from his nurse and thankfully he recognized her, patting her face and giggling at his game. If it had been too long since the last visit and he had forgotten her, Merlin would not have been able to handle it. 

Cariad helped raise Merlin’s spirits the most, being totally oblivious to Merlin’s mental discomfort and playing just as he always did. Hunith was gently supportive. Balinor was mildly unsure about the situation but perfectly willing to do whatever seemed to need doing. Kilgarrah spouted off some prophecies and then told the story of the first Dragorn. Aithusa said Merlin’s name. Sorventh blew smoke rings in pretty shapes. But Cariad was the best by far.

They got to spend a few days avoiding responsibilities, but they had to return on Monday. Arthur and Merlin both stalled leaving for as long as they could conscious, but by midafternoon they both agreed that they had to leave. Cariad, Aithusa, and Sorventh were all loathe to let them leave and it took a fair while to get Aithusa and Sorventh to stay with Balinor rather than following Merlin into the carriage. Cariad was still too young to get far on his own and could only make protesting noises.

They returned to find a messenger from Rheged had arrived that morning to get the treaty visit scheduled. Carlisle and Avalbane suggested that Carlisle and his heir and the two younger daughters would visit to sign the treaty, arriving at the beginning of the following week. Arthur and Merlin both approved the visit and the messenger left to return the answer.

“Two treaty visits within a month,” Merlin sighed heavily. “At least it’s good things, I suppose.”

Arthur nodded. “You enjoyed Mithian’s company. Perhaps you’ll enjoy the company of at least one of Carlisle’s daughters. Simply because their parents panicked and tried to offer me a daughter to keep from invading does not mean that the daughters are silly or over-spoiled like Vivian.”

“That’s true. They might be perfectly lovely,” she agreed. It was possible. Merlin was not feeling terribly generous. She would simply have to wait and see when they arrived.


	14. Treaty with Rheged

The party from Rheged arrived almost exactly a week later, in the middle of the afternoon on the last Monday of March. King Carlisle and his elder son and two younger daughters were accompanied by a small contingency of knights and a few advisors. It was a much larger party than had arrived from Nemeth.

Introductions were made, as well as excuses for Uther’s absence. The elder son was called Aidric and took after his father in dark coloring. The elder of the two girls most likely took after their mother with bright red hair and was called Jocelyn. The youngest daughter had her father’s dark hair and was called Primrose. They all seemed nice enough as they were led off to their guest chambers to freshen up. Additionally, both girls had worn perfectly normal gowns to travel in, rather than trying to flaunt themselves at Arthur from the first moment.

“That could have been worse,” Arthur murmured as they made their way back to their own chambers. “They seemed to be neither silly nor spoiled.”

“I find I don’t care,” Merlin teased. “Aidric seems quite handsome and I think I’m taken with him.” Arthur made a displeased noise and backed her up against the wall in the middle of the corridor, cupping her jaw in one hand and tilting her head back, claiming her lips in a kiss.

“You are not taken with him,” Arthur snarled. “You are mine.”

“It’s a good thing I find your jealousy amusing,” Merlin murmured. “Otherwise it might be concerning.” He was behaving with a trifle less thought to the presence of others than he usually did.

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Arthur stammered out, looking rather unsure of himself.

“You didn’t,” Merlin reassured him. “Though I’m not certain what the servants will think.” Arthur’s ears flushed pink.

“Oh, shut up, Merlin,” he grumbled, hurriedly heading for their chambers. Merlin followed him more sedately, laughing brightly.

Supper was a less than congenial affair. Carlisle was clearly after an offer of marriage for one of his daughters and the pair had dressed accordingly. Merlin was more than a little concerned for whether they might catch a chill. Aidric was manfully ignoring his father and his younger sisters and focusing intently on his meal. Arthur had followed suit and was avoiding conversation as much as possible without being out and out rude. Merlin just kept her head down and thankfully no one spoke to her. Uther was oblivious to the awkwardness at the table, as always.

Neither Merlin nor Arthur spoke on the way back to their chambers.

“So…” Arthur started to speak.

“That was dreadful,” Merlin agreed. “I think they might have caught a chill and now we’ll be stuck with them for even longer.”

“No, the room was pleasant, they’ll leave in three days as planned,” Arthur insisted. “I refuse to believe they could have caught a chill. They were wearing perfectly normal gowns that covered their arms and the usual amount of skin at the neckline.” Merlin giggled.

“They really were not. I think that one red gown of Morgana’s might’ve covered more than their gowns.”

“God, I think you might be right, it came up nearly to her neck, it just exposed her shoulders and arms,” Arthur admitted. “And I nearly choked on nothing the first time I saw Morgana in that dress. Most nightclothes cover more.”

“And what would you know of women’s nightclothes?” Merlin demanded with a growing smile, teasing.

Arthur blushed. “Uh… Nothing?” Merlin scoffed. “Alright, something, but you… you slept with Gwaine. After we met!”

“Mmhm, I did,” Merlin agreed, still teasing her poor husband. After that horrid display at supper she thought it was perfectly within bounds.

“There wasn’t anyone else for me by that time,” Arthur admitted, pouting. All of Merlin’s irritation from supper melted away and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Why do you have to go and say things like that when Gaius says that we must behave ourselves?” she asked with a soft laugh. She could feel Arthur smiling as he returned the embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, not sounding remotely apologetic. Merlin made a noise of displeasure at him and stepped back, fixing him with a reproving look.

“Liar.”

“Yes,” Arthur admitted, laughing. Merlin rolled her eyes.

Of course, they could not hide in their chambers forever. They had to come out the next morning and their guests had to be entertained. Merlin had the brief thought that at least Morgana was not here to laugh at Merlin’s discomfort before quickly thinking of something else. They had had no word of Morgana since she had left with Morgause. Most likely, they were both fine and had travelled somewhere safe and holed up there for the winter but it was probably best not to think of what sort of further influence Morgause could have had on Morgana in all those months.

They went on a short tour of the gardens despite Carlisle’s suggestion that they take a ride in the forest. Arthur claimed that he thought it would be too chill with the shadows for the women to be comfortable but Merlin knew he was thinking of her comfort, not Jocelyn and Primrose. Aidric begged out of the outing, having Leon escort him down to the training field to practice archery. Carlisle claimed to twist his ankle coming out of the castle and tried to force Merlin to abandon her husband but Awena thankfully jumped at the chance to flirt with a king. Awena rushed over and offered her services. Merlin thanked the girl.

Fortunately, the tour of the gardens was much less painful than might have been anticipated by the less than auspicious beginning. Without their father encouraging them, the girls were perfectly content to include both Merlin and Arthur in reasonable conversation. They complimented the gardens and spoke happily of the fairer weather in Camelot. Apparently it was still rather cold in Rheged. They asked after the recent tournament and spoke of an upcoming archery tournament in Rheged that their elder brother had lost to some young knight, a younger son of a lesser nobleman, the year prior, neatly explaining his concern with practicing even while in another kingdom.

That afternoon there was another display of Arthur leading training, like they had put on for Rodor and Mithian. Carlisle did not join in the training, preferring to sit with Merlin and his daughters, but Aidric did offer to display his archery.

“From what little I know of archery, he seems to be very talented. I’ve no doubt that his loss last year was a fluke,” Merlin said politely.

“He’s very dedicated,” Primrose agreed. “He almost never misses a shot.”

“His skill with the sword is not so great, but no one can fault his talent here,” Jocelyn murmured.

“I imagine if he dedicated equal time to the sword that he would be equally talented,” Merlin politely demurred. Carlisle and the girls smiled at her.

“Your husband and his knights are all very talented,” Primrose said sweetly. “It is no wonder that he was able to retake Camelot and then Essetir so quickly besides.”

“Yes,” Merlin agreed awkwardly. “The only claimant to the throne of Essetir with any men supporting him following Cenred’s death was a man not fit for charge of anyone, much less a kingdom. With our war-claim, it seemed unjust to allow the people to be subject to a tyrant.”

“And with the one law that so divided policies neatly done away with,” Carlisle replied, insinuation heavy in his tone. Merlin smiled blandly at him.

“One can hardly blame Morgana for her view of the law in question,” she said mildly. “It was hardly a law with room for any sort of interpretation. Of course, we kept the intended spirit of the law in the ones we made to replace it following Morgana’s removal.”

“Yes, of course Uther must have intended it to be against dangerous magicks,” Carlisle agreed, sounding not like he meant what he said. Merlin eyed him curiously. How did he think she would respond to such leading comments? With state secrets?

“Uther made the law very quickly after his wife’s death, feeling betrayed by those in his court who used magic and yet did not save her life. It is understandable he felt that all magic would only lead eventually to dangerous magic and corruption of moral standing at the time. But one cannot be punished before the crime, I think everyone must agree.”

“Of course…” It was Carlisle’s turn to look at her curiously. Well Merlin really did not know what he had expected. Uther was her father-in-law and he was very disturbed in mind and had been for months. Was she expected to condemn his choices? To near strangers? At this junction? Rheged had no laws specifically against magic use but neither did their people avoid being charged with a crime by virtue of using magic if they stole their neighbor’s goat or something.

“Perhaps it is indiscrete of me to say, but I think it’s very enviable how Arthur looks at you,” Jocelyn said, apropos of nothing. “I’d give all my jewels to find a husband who adores me so much.”

Merlin blushed and ducked her head. “I am very lucky,” she agreed. “But then, I adore him just as much.”

“There is no reason that your husband, when we find you one, will not adore you,” Carlisle chided. Jocelyn obediently fell silent but Primrose muttered something mutinously that sounded suspiciously like a denial of the likelihood of love in a marriage arranged for political motives. Merlin generously pretended that she had heard nothing.

“Yes, I am certain you will both find happiness in your future husbands’ house,” she murmured. Carlisle nodded happily in agreement but Jocelyn at least seemed to notice that Merlin had not said with the husband, given her small smirk as she nodded her own agreement. Primrose had simply smiled politely.

Arthur and Aidric monopolized the supper conversation, speaking about swords and arrows and tournaments. Merlin did not mind. She did not particularly like Carlisle and, with him present, his daughters were less easy to converse with. Thankfully the party would be leaving first thing on Thursday and it was already the end of Tuesday.

They woke to rain on Wednesday morning, but Merlin was not displeased to have an excuse to go about her usual duties while the Rheged royal family entertained themselves and Arthur approved the preparations for the treaty signing and feast that evening instead of having a repeat of the day prior. It was nice to simply listen to audiences and speak with the servants rather than trying to navigate conversation with Carlisle.

Thankfully, nothing went wrong that evening despite Camelot’s less than stellar record with treaties. Of course, the treaty with Dyfed had gone smoothly also. Perhaps it had been Uther’s ill luck, not Arthur’s. The treaty was signed, the appropriate speeches were made, toasts given, and the feast began.

Merlin was seated far enough down the table from Carlisle that she had no occasion to speak with him and Gwaine was on one side of her to speak with. Gwaine kept her entertained throughout the entire meal with a running commentary on how he had seen women of ill-repute with more of their chest and shoulders covered than Carlisle’s daughters. Merlin explained her sympathy for their situation and Gwaine agreed that they ought to get much more richly compensated than they had to be for being trussed up for men to ogle at all night. Merlin nearly spat out her wine laughing. Of course, it was rather true, and why Merlin felt sympathy for them. Morgana had dressed provocatively when she wanted the attention and for her own amusement, not at the insistence of an authority who wished to use her as a term in a treaty. Even women of ill-repute had some measure of control over the situation, which Merlin was doubting Jocelyn and Primrose had.

Unfortunately, there was little Merlin could do under the circumstances. She prayed to the Goddess that both girls would find happiness in their lives and their husband’s house, but she could do no more for them.

The entire party left the following morning and Merlin was certainly not sorry to see the back of Carlisle but she quietly assured the girls that they were welcome to return for a friendly visit whenever they liked. Arthur seemed to have enjoyed Aidric’s company as a fellow prince and warrior and was expressing something similar.


	15. Kearia

After the treaty visit from Rheged, everyone was anticipating a few weeks of the usual routine before Arthur’s birthday: Arthur and Merlin spent a few hours each morning in council and Merlin held audiences in the afternoon while Arthur was running training. Merlin made certain that the castle kept running smoothly and Arthur kept a close eye on trade routes and crops and inclement weather that oftentimes led to bridges and roads needing repair.

For a week, the most unexpected occurrence was a blustery storm that blew through Camelot for days. Arthur sent two special patrols, one led by Leon and Geraint and the other led by Percival to assess the damage and whether money or supplies or manpower would be needed to make the necessary repairs and keep the roads passable. Leon and Geraint’s patrol was covering the part of the kingdom that had always been Camelot. Percival’s patrol rode out to what had been Essetir.

Of course, with a full week of clear skies, and months of peace, Merlin was feeling vaguely on-edge, anticipating some sort of danger or change. She was not disappointed. Leon and Geraint returned and made a report of the expected necessary repairs on Wednesday. Percival returned Friday with a similar report of flooded roads and bridges washed away.

On Saturday, just a week before Arthur’s birthday on the 21st, Merlin was expecting to begin plans for the feast. She had received a missive from some travelling entertainers who had offered to arrive in Camelot for the festivities and be the entertainment. There had been no objections made when she suggested it before the council, unsure if the troupe was known or perhaps some sort of ploy. It was apparently a well-known troupe that had come for Arthur’s birthday feast several times before, though not with any real frequency. Merlin was expecting to write back to them and agree for them to come and then discuss the menu and expected number of guests with Audrey. Of course, things did not always go as expected. Merlin’s plans for the day, and Arthur’s inclination to perhaps spend the day hunting, were knocked awry by the sudden, unanticipated arrival of Kearia.

Kearia rode into the courtyard on an all white horse, black hair in Druid braids, wearing a billowing red gown and gold on her neck, her wrist, her fingers. Merlin had never seen the woman before, but she recognized her magic instantly. She rushed down to the courtyard and waved away the wary guards who were attempting to direct the strange woman straight back out the gates.

“That’s not necessary,” Merlin ordered. The guards obediently returned to their posts. “Welcome to Camelot, my lady.” Merlin bowed.

“There is no need for you to bow to me, little bird,” Kearia replied with a laugh. “I thank you for coming to meet me yourself. Many royals have neither the time nor inclination to greet unexpected guests themselves.” Arthur finally caught up to Merlin, hurrying down the stairs to her side.

“Who?” he murmured softly.

“Arthur, this is Kearia, the highest of the priestesses of the Goddess,” Merlin explained. “Kearia, the King-Regent of Camelot, Arthur.” Arthur gave a small bow.

“I suppose it would be frowned upon to give him his true title before he’s coronated,” Kearia murmured. She inclined her head in a bow.

“Won’t you come inside?” Arthur suggested. One of the stable-hands hurried over to take Kearia’s horse.

Kearia nodded agreement and followed Merlin and Arthur inside. Arthur led the way to one of the smaller parlors, Morgana’s favorite for entertaining because it looked over the gardens. Merlin sent for refreshments and they all settled down on the chairs. There was a moment of silence in which no one knew what to say.

“I suppose I ought to explain myself,” Kearia said. “I know it is generally frowned upon to arrive without an invitation, but I thought, given the circumstances, it might be overlooked. Your knights coming through my land on patrol took me quite by surprise, you know, Cenred never sent men through my land unless I expressly told him to. Not that I’m trying to complain. I was grateful for the aid. But the presence of your men triggered a vision for me, of your sister, Morgana. I wished to share the details of it with you.”

“Is she well?” Arthur immediately asked.

“Physically, yes. I cannot speak to her emotional state,” Kearia smiled sadly at him. “She has been with Morgause, in a long-abandoned castle to the south. They have been making some sort of horrible plot, I fear. There were spirits roaming free and the Guardian of the Veil demanded appeasement in my vision.”

“A sacrifice?” Merlin ventured warily.

“Yes,” Kearia nodded. “It was the extent of my vision, but I felt it my duty to warn you, Emrys.”

“I prefer Merlin,” she replied awkwardly. “We thank you for your warnings. You are welcome to stay for a while. It might do the nobles good to have a witch around.”

“I had heard rumor of the ban being lifted. Is it true, then?”

“Very true,” Arthur answered.

“Were you in recluse last August?” Merlin asked curiously.

“Yes, until this Spring, actually. I hardly realized we had a new king.”

“I would imagine not,” she agreed.

“It bodes well to have a witch Queen in Camelot again,” Kearia said with a smile. Merlin smiled back.

“Had you heard that Balinor Dragorn is hatching dragon eggs?” Arthur asked mildly. “We let Kilgarrah go two Novembers ago, and he’s gotten two eggs hatched.”

“You did install him back in his fortress, then. That is pleasing to hear.” Kearia smiled proudly. “You know, everyone was fretting when we discovered the Emrys would be a woman, but I knew it would go well. Women are always better at navigating these sorts of difficult situations. Men just want to throw fireballs or knives at the problem until it goes away, rather than actually understanding it.”

“Morgana,” Merlin murmured. “A man would have poisoned her when Morgause used her as a vessel, lost her loyalty forever.”

“There are other places you could have gone horribly wrong,” Kearia said mildly. “I saw horrid visions of your King’s dragon-flame sword in Uther’s hands before you were born.”

“Kilgarrah would never have forgiven me,” Merlin agreed. There was a lull in the conversation and refreshments arrived. Once Brigid had set down the tray and left, Arthur broke the silence.

“You called Merlin Emrys. The Fisher King called her that too. What does it mean?”

“It is a title that mirrors yours of the Once and Future King,” Kearia explained. “Emrys is the King’s sorcerer, the Immortal One.”

“I suppose that’s fitting,” Arthur agreed easily. “The two titles do complement one another.” Merlin had felt a shiver run up her spine. There was a reason that when she had recognized Arthur as the Once and Future King, she had not considered the title of Emrys for herself. The idea that perhaps the name was a description, rather than a eulogy, frightened her. She opened her mouth to ask Kearia’s opinion but then shut it again. She did not want to know.

The conversation turned to the tasty biscuits and the repairs needed in Kearia’s land. Discussion of magic and Merlin and Morgana and destinies tabled for the moment. Once they had finished eating, Paxton got Kearia settled in one of the guest chambers. She would stay a couple nights before returning to her own castle.

That evening, Merlin and Arthur got into an argument about Kearia’s news of Morgana. Arthur wanted to storm Morgause’s castle and rescue his sister from her poisonous influence. Merlin recognized all the dangers involved in that course of action.

“Arthur, Morgause’s castle is in Cornwall! That’s Odin’s land! He wants you dead and you want to waltz into his lands without a knight escort or an army and pick a fight with a trained priestess? Are you insane? You don’t have an heir to the kingdom and I doubt the people would welcome Morgana in your stead.”

“She said that Morgana might be in emotional turmoil and Morgause is convincing her to do some sort of awful curse! With the spirits of the dead!”

“Morgause does care for Morgana. I doubt she’s mistreating her. They are sisters, if you care to remember.”

“I do not!”

“They are, regardless,” Merlin corrected with a sneer. “Morgana will come back in her own time. We can’t make her. She’s a grown woman and can choose her own path, even if we don’t agree. Besides, she knows full well who lifted that ban. Do you really think that with all these treaties and the ban lifted and Kearia coming to visit and being welcomed are going to help Morgause’s arguments that the people are being oppressed by Uther and you’re only going to continue in the same fashion? Trust your sister, Arthur.”

“What if she’s trusting me to come rescue her?”

“Morgana left. Morgause did not take her away. Morgana took Morgause away. She made a choice to leave. She does not need rescued.”

“I hate this.”

“Do you think I like the idea of Morgana agreeing with Morgause and opposing us for spite? Of course I don’t. But there is nothing we can do. They’re in Cornwall. Unless you want to invade Cornwall to pick a fight with Morgause…”

“Of course not,” Arthur scoffed.

“There is no other feasible plan for dragging Morgana back to us, Arthur. She will come if she wishes. There’s nothing we can do.”

“I hate it when there’s nothing to do,” he admitted. Arthur deflated, looking sad instead of filled with righteous fury.

“I know,” Merlin sighed, letting her anger drain out. “I don’t like it either.”

 

Luckily, Kearia did not need much entertaining, given her often solitary lifestyle. Merlin and Arthur mostly got to stick to their typical schedule, though they obviously had to eat supper in the main hall with their guest and often half the nobles at court instead of privately in their own chambers.

Amusingly, the nobles seemed to have no idea what to do with Kearia. Logically, they knew that magic was permissible now and there was no reason for a noblewoman who happened to be a witch not to visit court, but it seemed to have taken them quite aback anyway.

Some of the children of the knights at court pestered Kearia to do tricks, treating her like some sort of passing jester. Thankfully, Kearia did not take offense and instead pulled flowers and coins and bird feathers out of thin air for their amusement. Most of their fathers were outwardly mortified at their behavior but they did nothing to curb it. Arthur had been startled but pleased by the children’s proprietary welcome.

Some of the children had fully internalized Uther’s rhetoric about magic corrupting the soul and behaved foully towards her. They hissed and crossed themselves and called her witch like it meant something filthy. Merlin had been shocked by this reaction, having grown up in Kearia’s land and away from anything that would influence that sort of behavior. She had chided the parents of those children most thoroughly for raising their child to insult a noblewoman.

The adults also fell down the two lines. Some found her to be an interesting curiosity and others were clearly only barely holding themselves back from hissing and crossing themselves. The adults who found Kearia interesting asked her stupid and impertinent questions about magic, which often invited obvious and impertinent answers.

"My lady, how did you manage to never marry? Did you use your magic?”

“I simply never agreed to any proposal.”

“My lady, is it true that worshippers of the Old Religion dance naked under the moon every month?”

“Well, I think that it would have been much harder for Uther to nearly wipe us out if that were true.”

The adults who did not like magic at all would merely give backhanded compliments and make insinuations that Kearia lacked moral character. Merlin glared at the offenders but Arthur had forbidden her from retaliating in Kearia’s defense and Kearia simply ignored them.

Despite the fact Kearia had been invited to stay until Arthur’s birthday, she insisted on returning home sooner than that and left only three days after her arrival with as little fanfare as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will begin Part 7/Series 4 on Monday. :)


End file.
